un pasado no tan feliz
by E-sailor-asjm
Summary: Tras un accidente durante una batalla, Serena se convierte física y mentalmente en una niña sin recuerdos sobre las chicas, completamente atrapada en su infancia está en las sailors cuidarlas hasta que regrese a su edad original, sin embargo no todo es tan fácil. Desde el primer día las Sailors empezarán a descubrir los oscuros secretos que esconde la infancia de su querida amiga.
1. Chapter 1

Un pasado no tan feliz

Capítulo 1: Serena es una niña

Desde la batalla contra Sailor Galaxia aparece un enemigo ocasional al mes. Nos encontrábamos luchando contra un enemigo poderoso, la batalla era larga, el enemigo parecía jugar tenis con nuestros ataques, literalmente, devolviendo cada ataque que lanzamos. En un intento por romper la defensa del enemigo, Sailor Plut y Sailor Júpiter combinaron sus ataques, logrando romper la raqueta de tenis en el acto, sin embargo el ataque había alcanzado a rebotar. No pude verlo con exactitud, solo vi a mi princesa siendo arrojada a un par de metros de distancia, con ira juntamos nuestros ataques para literalmente convertir al enemigo en polvo.

En el momento que íbamos a acercarnos a nuestra princesa, Setsuna nos apartó sin razón aparente. Una luz envolvió el cuerpo de mi princesa, salió de su transformación y su cuerpo se convirtió en el cuerpo de una niña de unos 5 años. Sus odango se habían destruido, posiblemente cuando su cabello se encogió, así que ahora tenía el cabello suelto y vestía su pijama rosado, era imposible ver su cuerpo en estos momentos.

Setsuna caminó hacia ella y la levantó con mucho cuidado, por alguna razón sus ojos se habían cristalizado, realmente parecía como si fuera a llorar en cualquier instante. Nos guio hacia el templo sin apartar la mirada de la princesa, quien dormía plácidamente en sus brazos. Ni siquiera al llegar se atrevió a soltar a Serena, simplemente salió de su transformación y se sentó en el piso con Serena aun en sus brazos.

-"¿Setsuna?" Al escuchar su llamado reaccionó.

-"Al recibir mi ataque mezclado con el de júpiter, contrajo una maldición de las puertas del tiempo. Ahora tiene posiblemente unos 5 años, su cuerpo y mente cambiaron a los que tenían a esa edad, solo recordará lo sucedido hasta ese punto del tiempo." Comentó acariciando el rostro de la versión chibi de Serena.

-"¿Regresará a la normalidad?" La sailor del tiempo simplemente asintió, aun sin apartar la vista de la princesa.

-"Sí. En algunas semanas crecerá un año hasta llegar a su verdadera edad y recordar todo, sin embargo tendrá que pasar por su infancia nuevamente." Se sintió una calma colectiva inundar el lugar. "Haruka ¿Es posible comprar otro pasaje para Serena?"

Instantáneamente todas centramos nuestra atención en Setsuna. Se suponía que ellas saldrían de viaje a Francia hoy, en aproximadamente unas 5 horas por motivos de trabajos de Haruka y Michiru, así como la presentación de los diseños de Setsuna en un desfile de un festival de modas muy importante para nuevos diseñadores. Serena había tardado semanas en lograr que aceptaran el viaje a pesar de los enemigos ocasionales y ahora querían llevar a la versión miniatura de Serena, cuyo conocimiento del inglés y francés son inexistentes.

-"Setsuna."

-"Quiero cuidarla." Insistió ganando las miradas incrédulas de todas nosotras.

-"Con cuidarla te refieres a llevar a una chica pequeña, que posiblemente estará confundida a otro país en el cual ni siquiera se habla el mismo idioma, ¿Realmente?" Comentó Michiru con gravedad haciendo que Setsuna apretara levemente el cuerpo de Serena, Haruka intentó decir algo para ser cortada por una mirada mortal de Michiru. "La princesa estará mejor en Japón."

-"Nosotras la podemos cuidar." Comenté con seguridad y Michiru asintió.

-"Lo sé, eso es lo que esperaba." Contestó con tranquilidad.

Michiru de alguna forma logró que Setsuna soltara a Serena, en compañía de Hotaru arrastró a Setsuna y Haruka del templo, esta última nos lanzó un fajo de billetes antes de salir y finalmente esa familia peculiar salió del lugar. Amy se quedó con el dinero destinado malcriar a ahora pequeña Serena.

Eso fue extraño.

Miré rápidamente el reloj, 6:00am, debo agradecer que es sábado o tendríamos que ir a la escuela cansadas por culpa de la batalla. Dirigí mi vista a mi princesa, quien ahora se encontraba durmiendo en el sofá de la sala de Rei, es una fortuna que Nicolás y su abuelo estén en un retiro espiritual en estos momentos. Lita se dirigió a la cocina para preparar el desayuno, Amy empezó a leer un libro que había dejado aquí para este tipo de casos, Rei decidió tomar un baño y yo no tenía nada para hacer.

Yo simplemente volteé por un instante para buscar algún comic sin tener éxito, para luego voltear y ver el sofá vacío y a una pequeña Serena viéndome con miedo en la puerta.

-"Serena, no debes asustarte. Todo está bien…" Casi instantáneamente la pequeña empezó a correr y yo la seguí, a pesar de su tamaño era rápida. "Chicas, Serena intenta escapar." La respuesta fue inmediata, en cuestión de segundos Lita y Amy se encontraban ayudándome en la persecución.

La atrape cuando intentó esquivar a Amy, lamentablemente antes de que pudiera decir algo al respecto, me mordió y la solté como reflejo. Escapó hacia la habitación de Rei, posiblemente al ver la ventana abierta, sin embargo estrelló contra Rei quien salía del baño. Rei a pesar de solo usar una toalla, se las arregló para inmovilizar a Serena sin mucho problema hasta que Lita la auxilió.

-"¡Déjenme ir! ¡Quiero salir de aquí!" Rogó una y otra vez empezando a llorar.

-"Todo está bien, no llores."

-"Queremos cuidarte."

-"No quiero vivir en un orfanato. Lo único que quiero es seguir al lado de mi mamá." Al escuchar aquellas palabras sentí una opresión en el pecho.

¿Cree que está en un orfanato? ¿Realmente?

-"No es un orfanato, es un templo y mi casa". Habló Rei calmando visiblemente a la pequeña rubia.

-"¿No son secuestradoras?" Pidió y todas negamos con horror ante la pregunta. "¿Trata de blancas? ¿Yakuza? ¿Pandilleras?" Amy parecía estar teniendo un ataque de pánico al escuchar las preguntas. Parece que sus padres son sobreprotectores o estuvo viendo una buena dosis de películas de acción.

-"Somos simples estudiantes de preparatoria." Respondí con nerviosismo, la pequeña parpadeó un par de veces visiblemente calmada. "¿Mejor?" Asintió y Lita la dejó en el piso, Serena era muy pequeña, parecía del tamaño de Rini, tal vez un par de centímetros más alta pero no más que eso.

-"¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Dónde está mi mamá?" Al escuchar aquellas preguntas me agaché a su nivel y sonreí.

-"Nosotras somos unas buenas amigas de tu mamá, ella decidió tomar unas cortas vacaciones y te dejó con nosotras. Ella te dejó aquí anoche, estabas algo dormida así que posiblemente no lo recuerdas y..."

-"Mentirosas. Si no me dicen la verdad, entonces empezaré a gritar secuestro y abuso de menores". Inmediatamente pedí ayuda a las demás con la mirada y Amy tomó relevo.

-"Es una enfermedad nueva. La enfermedad afecta tu memoria, entre otras cosas, haciéndote retroceder hasta tu infancia, sin embargo eres mayor de lo que pareces. Tu madre no te podía cuidar y le pidió a la mía, la doctora Saeko Mizuno, que te cuidara, sin embargo por su trabajo me pidió a mí y a mis amigas que te cuidáramos." Respondió con calma alterando ligeramente la verdad.

-"Gracias." La pequeña volteó para verme fijamente visiblemente arrepentida por algún motivo. "Lamento haberte mordido." Yo simplemente sonreí con comprensión y acaricié su cabello. Rei se vistió rápidamente, caminamos hasta la sala y nos presentamos a nuestra ahora pequeña amiga. "Mi nombre Selene Eos Hoshimoto, es un placer conocerlas."

-"Selene Eos Hoshimoto." Repetimos en voz alta y ella nos vio con curiosidad, especialmente a mí.

-"Antes de empezar a correr me llamaste Serena, el nombre de mi madre es Serena Elena Hoshimoto, ustedes posiblemente se confundieron, pero por lo menos saben el nombre de mi mamá." Esto último lo comentó mucho más relajada que antes.

Lita volvió a la cocina y Rei salió para comprar algunas cosas, realmente no dijo lo que iba a hacer, simplemente tomó algo del dinero de Haruka y salió. Nuestra princesa permaneció sentada, completamente inmóvil.

-"¿Quieres hacer algo?" Pregunté y la pequeña me vio con timidez.

-"No lo sé. Nunca antes había estado en un lugar como este y no veo mis libros o mi osito de peluche."

-"Podríamos ir a ver algo de televisión." Comenté observando la emoción de mi mejor amiga. La saqué de la habitación, dejando a Amy con su computadora y prendí el televisor, cambié de canales hasta llegar a un programa con leones, Serena no me permitió cambiar de canal y por su culpa tuve que ver un documental sobre la sabana africana. Dijo que le parecía interesante y que también debía ser interesante para mí porque soy mayor que ella, obviamente no me atreví a decir nada porque hubiera quedado como la infantil de las dos.

Esta versión chibi de Serena no se parece en nada a la original.

Rei no tardó en llegar y entregarme una bolsa con ropa para encargarme vestir a Serena, quien parecía visiblemente indignada pero no dijo nada. Tomé una falda blanca y una camisa rosada con la aprobación de mi princesa, quien básicamente empezó a llorar diciendo murmurando algo relacionado con lo linda que era la ropa. No pude evitar reír por su ternura y acariciar su cabeza cuando me abrazó.

Cuando llegó el momento de que se quitara la ropa, ella se negó a que la desvistiera, simplemente se quitó la ropa en silencio sorprendiéndome enormemente. Su cuerpo estaba en los huesos. Una delgada capa de piel cubría sus costillas, de tal forma que era posible contarlas, sus brazos y piernas eran muy delgados, parecían fácilmente ramas. Ni siquiera cuando tomó la ropa que le trajo Rei y empezó a vestirse pude apartar la mirada de su pequeño y muy frágil cuerpo.

-"Jamás había usado ropa como esta. Se siente cómoda y huele bien, también tiene todos los botones y no tiene ni un agujero. Es absolutamente genial ¿Realmente es para mí? Parece la ropa de una princesa." Estaba completamente entusiasmada, era como si le hubieran dado el regalo más costoso de ese mundo.

Esas palabras y su aspecto me hicieron sentir una fuerte opresión en el pecho, podía sentir las lágrimas resbalando por mis mejillas descontroladamente y abracé a mi pequeña princesa.

-"¿Dije algo malo?"

-"No. Simplemente te ves hermosa, esa ropa te queda muy bien, princesa." Murmuré sin dejar de llorar ocasionando la risa de la pequeña en mis brazos.

Un nombre diferente es una cosa, si a eso se le suma desnutrición se convierte en algo muy malo.

Puertas del tiempo, Setsuna, Infancia de Serena, Setsuna actuando de forma extraña y básicamente llorando frente a nosotras. Creo que estoy empezando a entender el significado de todo esto.

POV de Rei

Mi mejor amiga se encogió y convirtió en una niña de unos 5 años por culpa de un monstruo ¿Por qué algo como eso no me sorprende? Algo me dice que nuestra percepción de normalidad se ha deteriorado, otra persona estaría gritando y reclamando por lo ridícula que es la idea, pero gracias a la costumbre de Sailor, nosotras simplemente lo aceptamos sin preguntar mucho. Ahora que lo pienso lo único que me llamó realmente la atención fue su nombre, se supone que su nombre es Serena Tsukino, no Selene ¿Se cambió el nombre o algo parecido?

Compré algo de ropa para niña, juguetes y algunas cosas que me pidió Lita. Tan pronto como terminé mis compras corrí a toda velocidad a mi casa para encontrar a mi princesa viendo atentamente televisión con Mina, quien parecía luchar por no salir corriendo.

 _"Teniendo en cuenta la extensión de la sabana africana…"_

¿Un documental? ¿Realmente?

Me encargué de entregar la bolsa con ropa a Mina y vi Serena haciendo pucheros por alguna razón tonta, entregué la bolsa con comida a Lita y cuando regresé para tomar la bolsa que había dejado en la mesa, fui atacada por un flash dorado.

-"Muchas gracias." Fue en ese momento que vi el cabello dorado de mi princesa, quien me abrazaba con sus pequeños y delgados brazos. Me miró con sus hermosos y muy brillantes ojos azules y una gran sonrisa en el rostro sin dejar de hablar maravillas por la ropa que le había comprado.

-"Es bueno que reconozcas mi buen gusto. Ahora que lo recuerdo." Me arrodillé en el piso, le pedí que cerrara los ojos y saqué todo lo que lápices de colores, un libro para colorear, un libro con sopas de letras y juegos parecidos, un peluche de conejo de color marrón con un moño rojo, un cubo rubik y plastilina. "Ahora abre los ojos ¿Qué piensas?" La pequeña rubia miró los juguetes fijamente para centrarse en aquel conejo de peluche, extendió su mano para tomarlo pero se detuvo con algo de tristeza.

¿Esperaba otra cosa? ¿No le gustó?

-"Son muy bonitos. Yo también tengo un peluche, seguramente mi mamá lo está cuidando por mí." Murmuró con nerviosismo intentando mantener la mirada lejos de los juguetes.

Lo sé, no son los mejores juguetes, pero aun así podría agradecer.

-"Podría ir a cambiarlos si no te gustan." Pude ver la sorpresa inundando sus facciones. Así que era eso. "Son tuyos." La pequeña alzó el peluche con incredulidad, lo observó cuidadosamente y lo abrazó. Sus ojos se cristalizaron mientras apretaba el pequeño peluche y me miró cuidadosamente con aquellos ojos llorosos.

-"¿Realmente es mío?" Asentí con una sonrisa completamente enternecida por mi pequeña princesa. Dejó su peluche en el piso con cuidado y me abrazó fuertemente, podía escuchar suave sollozo y varios agradecimientos. No fue para tanto, simplemente compré un par de cosas baratas en una tienda cercana, yo jamás hubiera hecho tanto alboroto, ni siquiera Rini lo haría, aunque ahora que lo pienso Rini fue bastante malcriada por ser una princesa.

Esta versión pequeña de Serena no se parece en nada a la Serena que conozco o a Rini, en su lugar parece una versión incluso más adorable que Chibi Chibi. Es muy agradecida, algo tímida y muy amorosa, con solo verla siento un extraño deseo de aplastarla como a un peluche.

-"El desayuno está listo." Gritó Lita desde el comedor y me separé de mi pequeña princesa quien seguía sollozando en silencio.

-"Parece que ya tenemos que ir, Lita nos preparó el desayuno."

-"¿A mí también?" Preguntó con voz entrecortada y asentí con una sonrisa, evitando de alguna forma mi deseo de aplastarla. "¿Puedo llevar a Mars conmigo?"

-"¿Mars?" Repetí con confusión ¿Me está hablando a mí? Eso es imposible, debe ser mi imaginación o algo.

-"Es el nombre del peluche. Se me ocurrió y pensé que sería un buen nombre, además tiene un moño rojo, el rojo es el color de marte ¿No te gusta?" Abracé a la pequeña princesa sin dejar de reír y ella me dejó aplastarla sin quejas.

Esta es definitivamente la cosa más adorable que conozco. Es como la muñeca o hermana menor que siempre deseé.

-"Es un excelente nombre. Obviamente puede desayunar con nosotras." Sin más, Serena me tomó de la mano y empezamos a caminar, al llegar al comedor la pequeña rubia vio con ensoñación el banquete que nos preparó Lita.

Wafles, avena, salchichas, ensalada de frutas, pescado y arroz, jugo, té verde y té negro. Desayuno occidental y japonés. Definitivamente la amazona del grupo quería alegrarnos el día a todas nosotras, y principalmente sorprender a la pequeña Serena. Era tal su estado de asombro que básicamente tuve que arrastrar a la chica a una silla y sentarla, para sentarme a su lado y Lita se sentó a su otro lado.

-"Es un bonito peluche." Comentó Lita haciendo reaccionar a la pequeña, quien sonrió para abrazar al pequeño conejo.

-"Lo sé, me encanta. Su nombre es Mars y me lo regaló Rei." Instantáneamente recibí miradas inquisitivas, incluso de Mina que acababa de sentarse al lado mío.

-"Se llama Mars porque tiene un moño rojo y porque esta pequeña ternura tiene muy buen gusto para los nombres." La pequeña asintió con entusiasmo y acaricié su cabeza.

Lita decidió interrumpirnos y empezar a servir el desayuno, como es de esperarse me decidí por el desayuno típico japonés, Mina y las demás por el occidental. Lita ni se molestó en preguntar antes de llenar el plato de Serena de pequeñas porciones de cada plato en la mesa, con solo ver la forma en que miraba la comida y conociendo la naturaleza glotona de la rubia, era más que lógico.

-"¿Realmente puedo comer todo esto?" Al escuchar aquellas palabras dirigí mi mirada hacia mi pequeña princesa, quien miraba con los ojos cristalinos su plato.

-"Lo preparé especialmente para ti, pequeña. Cómelo o se perderá." Comentó la chef del grupo y la pequeña empezó a comer con ansias, usando las manos y ocasionalmente la cuchara, sin embargo algo que me sorprendió fue que lloró todo el tiempo. Intenté comer sin verla pero era completamente imposible. Era extraño, esa no era la reacción normal de ninguna niña al comer. A mi otro lado podía ver a la otra rubia del grupo llorando, Mina no había tocado ni un trozo de comida, lo único que hacía era ver a la pequeña Serena devorar lo que había en su plato.

¿Qué sucede con ese par de rubias hoy?

En algún momento Serena se quedó viendo su plato fijamente, no hacía ningún tipo de movimiento, simplemente lloraba mientras veía su plato.

-"Serena." La llamé sin recibir respuesta y ella ni se inmutó.

-"Selene, deberías limpiar tus manos." Habló Amy haciendo reaccionar a la pequeña rubia. Es cierto, su nombre es diferente. Tomé la servilleta más cercana y limpié la boca sucia de la pequeña, haciéndola parpadear un par de veces.

-"Lava tus manos, seca esas lágrimas y vuelve ¿Te parece?" No dijo nada, simplemente asintió y salió de la habitación con torpeza. "Quién hubiera pensado que esa tonta de Serena, sería tan tierna. Es incluso más adorable que Chibi Chibi, la hubieran visto cuando le di sus juguetes."

-"¿Qué hizo?" Preguntó Lita con intriga y yo no pude evitar sonreír.

-"Empezó a llorar y a agradecerme, no podía creer que le hubiera regalado juguetes, fue lo mismo con la ropa."

-"Igual que con la comida." Comentó Lita.

-"¿No les parece extraño? Yo también vi a Serena recibiendo sus regalos y comiendo, además la forma en la que nos recibió… ¿Qué niño teme constantemente a terminar en el orfanato?" Comentó Amy con angustia.

-"Está desnutrida. Podría contar sus costillas con solo verla y dijo que jamás había tenido ropa nueva." Agregó Mina con angustia. "Y la forma en que comió…"

Sentí nauseas. La idea de mi princesa viviendo en esa situación… era inadmisible.

Cuando la abracé, su cuerpo era tan pequeño y huesudo, pensé que era simplemente flaca, pero ¿Esto?

-"Y tiene un nombre diferente." Esta vez fue Lita quien habló.

Setsuna lo sabía, por ese motivo parecía tan angustiada por Serena.

POV de Lita

-"Voy a matar a Setsuna por no habernos dicho." Murmuró Rei y todas nosotras asentimos en silencio, fue entonces que Serena llegó.

La pequeña y tierna princesa se acercó con timidez hacia nosotras. Sus mejillas estaban rojas por la vergüenza y sus ojos azules brillaban con inocencia. Jugueteó nerviosamente con sus dedos, igual que la Serena que conocí. Sencillamente adorable.

-"Muchas gracias por la comida, la ropa y los juguetes. Realmente lo agradezco. También me disculpo por mis modales, estaba muy emocionada al ver tanta comida y yo normalmente no uso cubiertos, solo la cuchara cuando hay comida. Lo lamento."

Por el amor de dios, ¿Qué clase de vida tuvo mi princesa?

Me acerqué a mi pequeña princesa, haciendo lo mejor por contener mi llanto y acaricié su espalda. Por primera vez noté lo pequeño y frágil que era su cuerpo, podía sentir sus huesos con tanta facilidad que me estremecí. Creo que ahora entiendo la razón por la cual Serena come tanto.

-"Una niña tan linda como tú no debería preocuparse por eso." Dije y en respuesta recibí una versión absurdamente tierna de la emblemática sonrisa de Serena. "¿Qué te parece si vamos a lavarnos los dientes y luego jugamos? Sin duda alguna quiero ver qué te consiguió Rei." Es extraño, pero Serena es una niña y tengo que tratarla como tal ahora, además de facilitarle a las demás un pequeño descanso. Mina y Rei parecían necesitar calmarse. Nos dirigimos al baño, le dije a la pequeña que me esperara y me dirigí hacia la habitación de Rei.

Básicamente desde que empezamos a usar el templo como base de sailors, Amy, Mina, Serena y yo mantenemos debajo de la cama de Rei algunos artículos personales como mudas de ropa, artículos de aseo personal, entre otros. Al principio eran bolsos pequeños, pero debido a nuestras necesidades en algún momento se convirtieron en grandes y pesadas maletas.

Saqué de un bolsillo de mi maleta un cepillo de dientes y crema de dientes, y la metí con rapidez. Luego tomé la maleta de Serena, una maleta azul oscura y saqué una pequeña cartuchera rosada visible encima de la ropa, según recuerdo, ahí guarda su cepillo de dientes y demás. Abrí la cartuchera para confirmar que no me había equivocado y me dirigí hacia mi pequeña princesa. Le entregué la cartuchera y una vez nos habíamos cepillado los dientes, Serena me llevó hacia la sala.

Al llegar lo primero que vi fueron algunos artículos sobre una mesa y realmente la definición de juguetes de Rei dejó mucho que esperar. Un Peluche es un juguete perfecto, y entiendo lo de la plastilina, los libros y los colores, pero el cubo rubik no tenía justificación.

Un cubo rubik, ¿realmente?

¿Era mucho pedir una pelota o una cuerda para saltar?

¿Algo con lo que jugaría un niño de 5 años?

Lo que trajo Rei fue pensado para que la pobre de Serena no saliera del templo por ningún motivo.

-"¿Quieres hacer figuras de plastilina?" La pequeña rubia me miró con desconcierto.

-"¿Plastilina?" Me abstuve de hacer comentarios y abrí un tarro con plastilina verde. Saqué un trozo de plastilina y lo coloqué sobre su mano.

-"Eso es plastilina, sirve para hacer figuras." Como es de esperarse la pequeña Serena empezó a aplastar la masa verde con una sonrisa. Lo siguiente fue que de alguna manera terminé dándole una clase de arte completa a Serena y ayudando. Pasó un largo tiempo antes de que Amy y las demás decidieran acompañarnos.

"¿Con qué cosas te gusta jugar normalmente?" Preguntó Amy con intriga.

-"No juego mucho. Solía juega en los parques, pero eso era antes de que construyéramos nuestra casa con latas y cartón. Por lo general me quedo en casa con Dymion, dama de fuego, dama de hielo, Júpiter y Venus, pero no juego mucho con ellos para evitar dañarlos". Respondió con simplicidad.

Vivía en la calle. Mi princesa vivía en la calle.

¿Cómo pudo suceder eso? Ella no lo merecía, es mi querida princesa. El solo hecho de imaginármela viviendo en la calle me causa dolor.

¿Por qué ella?

Debo pensar en otra cosa.

-"¿Quiénes son Júpiter y los demás?" Pregunté con curiosidad y mi pequeña princesa los describió con entusiasmo.

-"Dymion es mi peluche, lo encontré en un parque cuando tenía 4 años, mi mamá me dejó conservarlo e incluso lo remendó.

La dama de fuego es una Barbie que encontré en una casa abandonada en la que dormimos una semana, no tiene cabello y está algo derretida, mi mamá le hizo un vestido rojo.

La dama de hielo es una muñeca que baila dentro de un globo de nieve roto que encontré en un bote de basura.

Júpiter es una Barbie con cabello castaño y vestido verde que encontré en medio de una tormenta.

Venus es una muñeca de trapo que mi mamá hizo para mí cuando cumplí 5 años, usa vestido naranja y un moño rojo, tiene dos botones azules como ojos pero no tiene boca.

Ellos son mis mejores amigos y me protegen cuando mi mamá no puede estar conmigo".

Hay tantas cosas mal en lo que me acaba de decir que sinceramente no sé qué decir. Por una parte todos esos eran juguetes dañados que consiguió en lugares deprimentes, tal vez la única muñeca que sea aceptable sea la que llamó Venus, lo otro son los nombres. Obviamente Dymion es por Endymion, las damas de hielo y fuego hacen referencia a Sailor Mercury y Sailor Mars, Venus es Sailor Venus y yo soy júpiter.

Nuestra pequeña princesa de alguna manera nos recordaba, le puso nuestros nombres a muñecos con los que pasaba todo el día y jugaba para sentir que nos tenía a su lado. Todo este tiempo ella deseó tenernos a su lado.

-"¿Cuántos años tienes?" Preguntó Amy con voz entrecortada.

-"Tengo 6 años". Respondió y yo no pude evitar estremecerme. Ella parecía tener 5 años, es demasiado pequeña, es solo un poco más grande que Chibi Chibi. "¿Puedo estudiar?" Preguntó sacándonos de nuestros pensamientos.

-"¿Quieres estudiar?" Tartamudeó Rei y la pequeña asintió.

-"Creo que he estado jugando mucho y quiero estudiar". Amy fue quien se encargó de ello.

-"¿Qué quieres estudiar?" Preguntó y Serena sonrió.

-"Estoy haciendo ejercicios de álgebra y las leyes de newton". Nuestra reacción fue inmediata, Mina se desmayó, Rei parecía tener una crisis nerviosa, Amy parecía estar en blanco y yo intentaba entender qué diablos había pasado.

Vivir en la calle y ver temas que sin duda alguna yo no vi a esa edad, ese es algo que no puedo entender.

Amy fue la primera en recuperar la compostura. La sailor del conocimiento sacó un par de libros de la biblioteca de Rei, le hizo algunas preguntas y Serena respondió con facilidad sin necesitar escribir para resolver problemas para los cuales yo misma necesitaría escribir. Eso fue sin duda alguna perturbador.

-"Muy bien hecho, Selene". La felicitó Amy y fue entonces que recordé que la versión chibi de mi princesa se llamaba Selene, no Serena. Voy a necesitar un tiempo para acostumbrarme.

-"Eres muy inteligente, debes ser la mejor de tu curso". Selene parpadeó un par de veces y me miró con confusión.

-"¿Mi curso?"

-"Tu escuela". Explicó Amy con cautela.

-"Nunca he ido a la escuela. Mi mamá me enseña cuando tiene tiempo, aunque por lo general estudio con los libros que encontró entre la basura de una universidad. Ella colocó el hiragana de cada kanji en mis libros y explicaciones en las márgenes de los libros para que pueda entender bien los temas".

Mi pequeña princesa y Amy se divirtieron estudiando el resto del día, mientras nosotras las observábamos cuidadosamente la extraña escena. Hablaron por un largo tiempo, incluso hablaron sobre el estudio durante el almuerzo y Amy parecía particularmente feliz por el cambio de nuestra princesa respecto al estudio. Creo que en este punto Amy es la favorita de nuestra pequeña princesa, yo soy la segunda por el simple hecho de darle comida y Rei y Mina se pelean por el tercer puesto de popularidad.

POV de Amy

El día de hoy ha sido sin duda alguna el más extraño en todo mi tiempo como sailor. Mi mejor amiga y princesa se convirtió en una niña de 6 años y descubrimos que no tuvo el pasado color de rosa que siempre creímos que tuvo.

Mi princesa solía vivir en la calle en compañía de su madre, por lo que sabemos ella no comía mucho, usaba ropa vieja, no iba a la escuela, dormía en la calle, entre otros. Su nombre ni siquiera es Serena Tsukino, ese nombre lo obtuvo probablemente después de haber sido adoptada por los Tsukino. Su nombre real es Selene Eos Hoshimoto.

-"Ya terminé". Habló la pequeña Selene haciéndome regresar a la realidad y vi que extendía hacia mí el cuaderno en el cual le había escrito los 10 ejercicios que quería que hiciera hace solo media hora.

Tomé el cuaderno y vi las respuestas frente a cada problema que le puso, era la respuesta correcta, lo supe después de hacer el cálculo mental, sin embargo no vi garabatos o procesos en ningún lugar de la hoja. Esto último sin duda alguna me intrigó.

-"¿Dónde escribiste el proceso?" Pregunté y mi pequeña princesa parpadeó con confusión, exactamente la misma expresión de Serena cuando no tiene ni la más remota idea de lo que estamos hablando. "¿Cómo hiciste para resolverlo?" A continuación Serena explicó qué hizo para resolver cada ejercicio. "¿Hiciste todo eso mentalmente?" Pregunté y mi princesa asintió con confusión.

-"¿Cómo más podría hacerlo? Para eso existe la imaginación". No pude evitar emocionarme al escuchar esa respuesta. Sin mirar el libro, simplemente recordé un ejercicio que había resuelto cuando vi algebra a mis 7 años en una de mis clases particulares.

-"¿Puedes resolverlo?" Pregunté y ella asintió. Miró el ejercicio algunos segundos antes de empezar a hacer movimientos en el aire con los dedos, en algún momento se detuvo algo pensativa y sonrió para luego escribir la respuesta correcta en la hoja.

Por un instante creo que finalmente entendí el orgullo que sintió mi madre cada vez que me vio resolver problemas de chicos mayores o hablando de temas avanzados. Sentí deseos de probar su inteligencia y deleitarme de sus logros.

¡Hay tantas cosas que quiero probar!

Lo primero que hice fue pedirle que me esperara y saqué mi computadora para ver algo que jamás me había molestado en ver, los datos de mi último escaneo a mi princesa antes de que se convirtiera en una niña.

Eternal Sailor Moon

Coeficiente Intelectual: 240.

Ella, la chica llorona que conocí cuando tenía 14 años, quien proclamaba odiar los estudios, era realmente un igual intelectual. Es la persona con el coeficiente intelectual más cercano al mío. Ella es un genio como yo y se niega a mostrarlo.

Tantas veces deseé tener a alguien de mi edad que me comprendiera y ahora resulta que mi primera amiga fue esa persona. Ahora que lo pienso, eso explica muy bien el por qué jamás se vio intimidada por mi inteligencia.

Tal vez debería investigar el motivo por el cual oculta su inteligencia y hacer un plan para que se una activamente a mí en mis sesiones de estudio y charlas intelectuales.

Volví con mi pequeña princesa y empecé a hacer un estudio de sus habilidades, ella estaba sorprendentemente bien en matemáticas y física, sin embargo solo conocía unos 15 de los kanji que se enseñan a los 6 años, no tenía conocimientos de inglés, entre otros. Supongo que ese es el motivo por el cual está tan bien en matemáticas y física, se podría decir que son sus temas principales, contrario a mí que a su edad recibí apoyo constante en cada una de mis asignaturas. Debería ser divertido si logro hablar de esos temas con Serena cuando ella vuelva a la normalidad.

-"¿Puedo preguntarte algo?" Habló con timidez y no pude evitar sonreír.

-"Lo que desees pequeña".

-"¿Cómo puedo ir al reino de la luna?" Al escuchar esas palabras no pude evitar palidecer, Mina escupió su bebida, Rei dejó caer la galleta que estaba comiendo y Lita tropezó.

-"¿Por qué lo preguntas?"

-"Quiero ir a la luna, pero no tengo un libro que me diga cómo llegar y mi mamá dice que soy muy joven para ir". Se quejó.

-"¿Por qué quieres ir a la luna?"

-"Porque quiero encontrar a mis amigas, creo que ellas están molestas conmigo porque estoy en la tierra y por eso no vienen a cuidarme. Cuando me perdonen las invitaré a mi casa, jugaremos juntas y me acompañarán cada vez que mi mamá me deje sola para trabajar, de esa forma no tendré que dormir para verlas".

-"Suena muy bien". Murmuré sintiendo las lágrimas brotar de mis ojos.

-"Sin embargo no será fácil. Mars, Venus, Júpiter y Mercury viven en un palacio y no querrán vivir conmigo y mi mamá, así que tendré que estudiar muy duro para ir a la universidad y comprar una casa para ellas y mi mamá. Yo no sé qué se supone que deba tener una casa de verdad pero seguramente Mercury debe saber, ella es muy inteligente y lo sabe todo".

Al escuchar sus palabras no pude evitarlo por más tiempo, la abracé y empecé a llorar sin atreverme a soltarla, siendo consolada por la niña pequeña quien me abrazó con una gran sonrisa en un intento por calmarme. Después de algunos minutos, cuando finalmente me calmé noté que mi pequeña princesa se había quedado dormida entre mis brazos.

-"Está dormida". Hablé y las demás se acercaron en silencio.

-"Es tan tierna". Mina secándose las lágrimas.

-"Mercury". Murmuró mi nombre entre sueños apretando su agarre.

Ella es tan adorable…

-"¿Necesitas ayuda para levantarla?" Preguntó Lita y yo negué con la cabeza levantando a la pequeña con facilidad. Nuestra pequeña princesa era muy pequeña como para que yo necesitara ayuda para levantarla.

-"Ella va a dormir en mi cama". Ordenó Rei y llevé a la pequeña a la cama. De alguna manera nos las ingeniamos para quitarle la ropa y ponerle el pijama rosado que Rei le había comprado, teniendo el infortunio de observar el estado de desnutrición de su cuerpo.

-"Creo que deberíamos llamar a Setsuna". Sugerí.

-"Un minuto, alguien sabe algo sobre Luna y Artemis". Pidió Lita y dirigimos nuestra atención a Mina.

-"Se supone que Luna y Artemis tendrían una cita hoy, en estos momentos Artemis seguramente dejó a Luna en la casa de Serena y me está esperando en mi casa". Respondió y creo que todas maldecimos mentalmente por el hecho de que tendríamos que decirles de la pelea y cómo nuestra princesa vivió una vida miserable antes de conocernos.

Saqué mi computador de Mercurio, llamé al comunicador de Setsuna, Michiru y Haruka antes de dejarlo en la mesa frente a nosotras para tener algo parecido a una video llamada.

-"La llamada fue rápida, ¿Necesitan consejos para cuidar a una niña hiperactiva de 5 años?" Preguntó Haruka con diversión y Michiru rió con suavidad.

-"No necesitamos ningún consejo por el momento. Nuestra princesa es muy dulce y obediente para una niña de 6 años". Dije con suavidad causando su desconcierto.

-"6 años". Repitió Haruka y nosotras asentimos.

-"Pero se ve mucho más joven". Habló Hotaru apareciendo en la imagen del comunicador de Haruka, tal vez se sentó en sus piernas.

Todas observamos en silencio a la visiblemente triste y silenciosa sailor del tiempo, quien hasta el momento no se había atrevido a hablar.

-"Eso es algo que le queríamos preguntar a Setsuna". Habló Lita con molestia.

-"¿Cómo es posible que nuestra princesa esté desnutrida, no vaya a la escuela, viva en la calle y tenga otro nombre?" Pidió una furiosa Rei mientras un aura asesina cubría el lugar y por primera vez vi el horror en los rostros de Haruka, Hotaru y Michiru.

-"¿Setsuna?" Pidieron girando sus cabezas hacia donde debía encontrarse Setsuna donde sea que estuvieran. La sailor del tiempo por lo menos tuvo la decencia de parecer culpable.

-"Soy consciente de ello". Murmuró.

-"Enviaste a Rini al pasado por estupideces como entrenar y decidiste dejar que nuestra princesa pasara hambre y viviera en la calle".

-"¿Tienes alguna idea de las cosas tan tristes que hemos escuchado?" Preguntó Mina con indignación.

-"Ella tiene 5 muñecos quemados, rotos y encontrados en la miseria con nuestros nombres".

-"Ella jamás ha tenido ropa nueva o en buen estado".

-"Ella ni siquiera podía creer el hecho de que le hubiéramos comprado juguetes".

-"Se le ven las costillas y su cuerpo es huesudo y muy frágil".

-"Ella lloró a mares cuando le dijimos que podía comer con nosotras. Lloró mientras comía".

-"Ella sueña con su vida pasada. Quiere ir a la luna porque piensa que estamos ahí, piensa que estamos enojados con ella por estar en la tierra y quiere disculparse para ver si podemos estar con ella porque aparentemente somos sus únicos amigos".

-"Ella ni siquiera nos conoce por algo diferente a sueños".

-"¿Tienes alguna idea de cuánto hemos llorado hoy?"

Todas nosotras estábamos llorando, Haruka tenía los ojos cristalinos mientras abrazaba a Hotaru quien lloraba fuertemente en sus piernas, Michiru estaba limpiando sus lágrimas con un pañuelo intentando mantener su elegancia usual, sin embargo fue al ver el llanto amargo de la sailor del tiempo que nosotras nos callamos.

-"La Neo Reina Selene me lo prohibió". Habló causando un silencio sepulcral. "En el futuro nos enteramos durante una audiencia de un antiguo conocido de la reina, ella nos contó la verdad y me prohibió interferir".

-"¿Qué dijiste?" Pedí con horror.

-"Solo quien conoce el sufrimiento y ha perdido la esperanza es capaz de entender el dolor de un reino. Esas fueron sus palabras".

-"Su versión adulta está demente". Habló Mina y creo que todas estuvimos de acuerdo.

-"Sabia, altruista y abnegada. Ustedes saben que esas son sus mejores cualidades y peores defectos. El único motivo por el cual me permite alterar el pasada es para salvar la vida de ustedes, el cual como ustedes saben fue el motivo por el cual la pequeña dama Serena pudo venir al pasado". Explicó limpiando sus lágrimas.

-"¿Qué sucede con el entrenamiento de Rini en el pasado?" Cuestioné.

-"Información confidencial".

Intentamos sacar más información de la sailor del tiempo pero esta se negó a cooperar y terminó cortando la comunicación, siendo seguida por Haruka y Michiru.

Eventualmente Luna y Artemis decidieron venir al templo y tuvimos la penosa tarea de explicarles la situación antes de ir a la cama.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2: Princesa de la ternura

Han pasado cuatro días desde que Serena convirtió en una niña de 6 años. Al igual que ayer, hoy tenemos clases y gracias una excusa médica falsa que hizo Amy, podemos justificar la ausencia de Serena por algunas semanas. ¿Motivo oficial? Serena obtuvo alguna enfermedad extraña enfermedad tropical y no podrá asistir a clases por un largo tiempo.

En estos momentos me encuentro en mi cama en compañía de mi pequeña princesa, quien decidió abrazar mi brazo mientras dormía y me tiene completamente inmovilizada. Lita se levantó temprano para preparar el desayuno y Amy e incluso Mina están despiertas y preparadas para ir a clases.

-"El desayuno está listo". Habló Mina desde la entrada, sacándome de mis pensamientos. Ella centró su mirada en nuestra pequeña princesa para luego sonreír ampliamente. "No te ha soltado".

-"Es tan terca como su versión mayor. Intenté zafarme y no me soltó". Me quejé causando la risa de la rubia. "No es divertido". Dije mirando con enojo a Mina quien sonrió ampliamente.

-"Lo adoras".

-"Claro que no". Me negué rotundamente, solo para sentir los pequeños brazos de Serena rodeando mi cintura.

-"Mars, eres la mejor". Murmuró entre sueños.

Oh, es tan tierna.

Lo juro, esta pequeña es la cosa más tierna que he visto en toda mi vida.

"Te quiero".

Es sencillamente la hermana menor perfecta.

Ignoré los clics de las fotos ahora usuales fotos de Mina para inmortalizar la ternura de nuestra pequeña princesa y abracé a la pequeña con suavidad.

Me pregunto si podríamos mantenerla así... esta forma suya es absolutamente perfecta. Quiero decir, es tierna, pequeña, inteligente, busca nuestra protección, hace lo que le decimos y no puede pelear contra monstruos. La princesa perfecta.

Sería fácil. Simplemente tendría que convencer a las demás de que es lo mejor para nuestra causa, luego usaría a Luna para engañar a mi padre para que mandara dinero para la manutención de mi princesa y finalmente yo tendría firmaría algunos papeles de adopción…

Después de algunos segundos dejé de lado mis maquinaciones y decidí despertar a la pequeña princesa.

-"Selene, el desayuno está listo". Inmediatamente la pequeña abrió sus ojos con cansancio para luego sentarse frente a mí, frotando sus ojos. Su cabello estaba desordenado y tenía una expresión adormilada en el rostro.

Otra ventaja de su versión pequeña, únicamente necesito una frase para despertarla.

-"Buenos días, Rei". Habló entre bostezos. Saludé y mientras me sentaba y Mina acomodaba su cabello con dulzura antes de abrazar a la rubia más pequeña. "Buenos días, Mina". Mina abrazó a la pequeña princesa.

-"Buenos días, princesa de la ternura". Saludó la rubia loca antes de alzar a la pequeña princesa sin ningún tipo de queja al respecto. "El desayuno está listo". Instantáneamente vi la felicidad en el rostro de la pequeña.

-"¿Realmente?"

No pude evitar reír un poco cuando Mina sacó a la pequeña Selene de la habitación. En el transcurso de dos días nosotras definitivamente convertimos a la versión pequeña de nuestra amiga en algo parecido a una muñeca. La pequeña se deja abrazar, alzar, peinar y nos mira como si fuéramos diosas.

En momentos como este, viendo lo tierna y amorosa que es esa bola de ternura me es difícil poder creer que tuvo una infancia tan terrible. Los primeros días tuvimos momentos difíciles con Selene, quien no estaba familiarizada con varias cosas de la casa, el uso de champú, modales básicos en la mesa, uso del televisor, entre otros.

Me arreglé con rapidez y cuando llegué al comedor vi a Lita detrás de Selene, me senté en silencio observando a Selene, quien parecía estar recibiendo una lección de cómo cortar una salchicha. Los últimos días Lita y Amy se la han pasado enseñando a la pequeña princesa a usar los cubiertos de forma apropiada para una chica de su edad y modales básicos en la mesa. Hace unos días Selene solamente sabía usar una cuchara y comer con la mano, gracias a ellas sabe cómo usar correctamente tenedor y cuchillo.

Ahora que lo pienso, tal vez sea por este motivo que los modales de Serena siempre fueron tan malos. Si ella no aprendió lo básico siendo pequeña, obviamente debió tener problemas para ponerlo en práctica más tarde y quien sabe cuando aprendió lo básico.

-"¿Sucede algo, Rei?" Preguntó Amy y yo me limité a negar con la cabeza.

No puedo creer que me hubiera burlado de Serena y su falta de modales todo este tiempo, ella sin duda alguna seguía aprendiendo. Debí haberla ayudado en lugar de actuar como una perra con ella.

Juro que si Serena vuelva a la normalidad me disculparé. Por el momento me encargaré de mimar a esta pequeña ternura.

-"No es nada, simplemente me acabo de dar cuenta de que fui una tonta".

-"¿Quién se queda hoy?" Preguntó Mina.

Desde el lunes decidimos turnarnos para cuidar de la pequeña princesa. Lita fue la primera, luego Amy y hoy…

-"Yo me quedaré". Hablé con rapidez.

-"Yo también quiero cuidarla". Se quejó Mina y yo la fulminé con la mirada.

-"¿Pretendes que te confiemos el cuidado de una niña de 6 años? Selene es más responsable que tú, así que terminaría siendo ella la que te cuida a ti".

Me niego rotundamente a dejar a mi pequeña princesa en manos de esa rubia irresponsable, sería incapaz de descansar si la dejo a su cuidado. Seguramente sería una repetición de lo que sucedió cuando Mina quiso ser nuestra enfermera y no quiero traumatizar a la pequeña Selene.

-"Me puedo cuidar sola, no tienen que faltar a clases para cuidarme". Habló la pequeña Selene.

-"Tú eres más importante que la escuela y las niñas dulces como tú no pueden estar sin supervisión de un adulto responsable por largos periodos de tiempo". Habló Amy, causando un puchero de Selene.

-"Pero no quiero molestarlas y estoy acostumbrada a estar sola mientras mi mamá trabaja. Nadie se dará cuenta de que yo estoy aquí, no hablaré ni me moveré de la habitación de Rei".

Nuevamente algo que no está bien.

¿Cómo es posible que una niña tan tierna y cariñosa como ella esté acostumbrada a estar sola por largos periodos de tiempo? Eso es sin duda alguna algo cruel e irresponsable.

-"Puede que seas más responsable que Mina, pero no estarás sola. Me quedaré contigo hoy y nos divertiremos, ¿Te parece?" Dije con suavidad y la pequeña sonrió un poco.

Cuando terminamos de comer, Mina, Lita y Amy se arreglaron para salir y como es de esperarse, la tierna y amorosa princesa se despidió de cada una de ellas con un abrazo, un beso y muy buenos deseos.

-"Nos veremos después de la escuela".

-"Llegaremos tan rápido como podamos para verte".

-"Prometo que te traeremos un regalo".

-"No quiero ir a clases, quiero quedarme con Selene".

Al igual que los últimos dos días de despedidas para ir a clases, Mina fue arrastrada a clases lejos del templo para ir a clases, esta vez por una decepcionada sailor del trueno. Antes de irse Amy me entregó un papel con un horario de clases para Selene, números de emergencia y similares antes de despedirse nuevamente de la pequeña como si no fuera a verla en días.

¿Hasta qué punto hemos caído por esta pequeña?

-"¿Mina estará bien?" Preguntó con preocupación escuchando las protestas de la rubia mayor.

-"Ella estará bien, simplemente es una exagerada". Respondí con simplicidad y la preocupación en su rostro desapareció.

Luna y Artemis se acercaron a la pequeña princesa, quien en cuestión de segundos empezó a acariciarlos y yo aproveché la oportunidad para ir a la cocina y lavar los platos. Cuando regresé encontré a Selene abrazando a Luna con una sonrisa.

-"Entonces, ¿Qué quieres que hagamos?" Pregunté y Selene sonrió ampliamente.

-"Amy me hizo un horario". Al escuchar eso saqué los papeles que Amy me dio y los leí.

* * *

Horario de estudio y juego de Selene:

7:30 a 8:30 – Matemáticas y física.

8:30 a 9:30 – Gramática y lectura.

9:30 a 10:15 – Refrigerio y juego.

10:15 a 10:45 – Caligrafía.

10:45 a 11:50 – Ciencias básicas.

12:00 a 1:15 – Almuerzo y juego.

1:15 a 2:15 – Alemán básico.

2:15 a 3:00 – Juegos de lógica y estrategia.

3:00 a 3:45 – Francés básico.

3:45 a 4:15 – Historia.

4:15 a 6:00 – Descanso y refrigerio con el grupo.

Las lecciones se encuentran resaltadas en los cuadernos designados para cada asignatura, los cuales se encuentran en la parte superior de la repisa, fuera del alcance de Selene. Están rotulados con cintas de colores. Los cuadernos de Selene se encuentran en la parte inferior, a su alcance.

Para los juegos de la mañana y almuerzo se debe involucrar motricidad fina y gruesa. Algunos de los posibles juegos son: saltar la cuerda, dibujar, jugar con la pelota, carreras, juegos de búsqueda y persecución, moldear figuras con plastilina.

Los refrigerios Selene deben ser saludables. Algunas de las posibilidades son: sándwich de atún, sándwich de jamón y queso, nueces, frutas, avena y jugo.

Los juegos de lógica y estrategia se encuentran en la caja azul ubicada al lado de las repisas.

El repaso y retroalimentación de las actividades realizadas se hará después del horario planteado, en caso de dudas los libros de consulta son:

* * *

Me detuve en ese momento y releí la hoja un par de veces sin poder creer lo que leía.

¿Cómo es posible que Amy le diera un plan de estudios como este a una niña de 6 años? ¿Honestamente en qué estaba pensando al incluir clases de alemán y francés? Por favor, que alguien me recuerde rescatar a los hijos de Amy de cosas similares antes de que se acostumbren a esta clase de regímenes.

Aunque dejando de lado la sobreprotección de Amy, algo me dice que Amy sería partidaria de mi idea de conservar a esta lindura tal y como está. Darien está en USA y solamente nosotras, las sailors sabemos del estado actual de Serena, tal vez podríamos fingir la muerte de Serena y adoptarla.

-"¿Rei? Tu mirada me asusta". Habló la pequeña sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-"Lo lamento, estaba pensando en algo". Me disculpé antes de dirigir una segunda mirada a las hojas de Amy. "¿Quieres seguir el plan de Amy?" La pequeña se limitó a asentir con entusiasmo.

Aún no me acostumbro a esta segunda amante del aprendizaje.

No tuve otra opción, dejé que Selene siguiera la jornada educativa propuesta por Amy sin dejar de asombrarme por su alegría y entusiasmo. Ella realmente se divirtió estudiando y yo tuve que obligarla a tomar descansos. En el descanso del almuerzo jugamos a las carreras alrededor del templo por un rato, antes acostarnos cerca del bosque, para ver a una mujer dejando un colgante de madera en un árbol siguiendo la tradición.

-"¿Qué es lo que la gente deja en ese árbol?" Escuché la voz de mi pequeña princesa y volteé para verla abrazando su peluche con ternura. Me acerqué a ella y acaricié su cabeza.

-"Son deseos. Se trata de una tradición simple que consiste en que las personas escriban sus deseos, recen y lo dejan ahí. Los deseos casi siempre se cumplen cuando hace esto. Es algo mágico si me preguntas". Expliqué con naturalidad, no es la primera vez que le explico esto a un niño. Al ver el brillo en sus ojos, sonreí y busqué una tabla de madera pequeña con un cordón para colgar y un pincel con tinta para escribir. "¿Quieres intentarlo?" La rubia asintió con entusiasmo. Ella tomó los implementos que le conseguí y empezó a escribir.

* * *

 _Quiero ir a la universidad, conseguir una casa para poder vivir con mi mamá y que vivamos felices por siempre._

 _Selene Eos Hoshimoto._

* * *

-"Es mi mayor sueño, ¿Crees que se cumpla?" Preguntó casi suplicante y yo asentí, incapaz de romper las esperanzas de esa chica. Caminé hacia los arboles con colgantes de madera y me dirigí al más cercano al más alejado que encontré. Colgué el deseo el deseo en una de las ramas superiores y cuando me iba a ir noté algo curioso. Había una rama con varios colgantes con letra parecida al colgante que acababa de colgar y todos pertenecían a la misma persona, Selene Eos Hoshimoto.

¡Ella usó su verdadero nombre en esto!

-"¿Sucede algo?" Preguntó Selene y le pedí que se adelantara al templo para seguir estudiando, para mi fortuna Selene era una chica obediente e hizo lo que le dije sin cuestionarme.

Respiré profundamente y tras reunir el valor necesario para inspeccionar, tomé las tablas contando unas 7, por lo menos de las que pude encontrar.

* * *

 _-Deseo que Akane y Kaitou estén bien- Selene Eos Hoshimoto._

 _-Haz que sobrevivan, no importa si Beryl me asesina, quiero que ellas sigan vivas.- Selene Eos Hoshimoto._

 _-Deseo que me recuerden pronto, extraño pasar tiempo con mis amigas y Darien.- Selene Eos Hoshimoto._

 _-Permite a mis amigas seguir sus hermosos sueños.- Selene Eos Hoshimoto._

 _-Deseo Darien esté bien.- Selene Eos Hoshimoto._

 _-Necesito controlar el cristal de plata, quiero la fuerza para creer en los milagros y amor.- Selene Eos Hoshimoto._

 _-Deseo que mis amigas estén bien y no sobrevivan a la gran batalla que se aproximas.- Selene Eos Hoshimoto._

* * *

Ahora que lo recuerdo, mi princesa me hizo la misma pregunta algunas semanas antes de la batalla contra Beryl, ella estaba leyendo una historieta y realmente no creí que me estuviera escuchando, pero aparentemente lo hizo.

Inicialmente no sabía si reír o llorar ante mi más reciente descubrimiento, pero al final me decidí por llorar con amargura frente al árbol.

Serena, no, Selene siempre fue igual. Se preocupó más por nosotros de lo que se preocupaba por ella misma.

Tuvo una infancia miserable, Luna le robó la adolescencia al convertirla en una sailor y ella en lugar de pedir una vida normal pedía por nuestra seguridad. ¿Por qué mi princesa no puede ser algo egoísta y preocuparse por ella misma?

Con solo ver esto mayor es mi deseo de conservarla así, pequeña, tierna e ignorante. Si ella permanece así, yo podría seguir mimándola y protegiéndola del mundo, además de darle la infancia que merece.

Limpié mis lágrimas después de algún tiempo y cuando entré al templo lo primero que hice fue abrazar a mi pequeña princesa. No la solté hasta que llegaron las demás y ella no se quejó en ningún momento.

Finalmente cuando llegaron las demás no pude evitar preguntarme por el único deseo destinado alguien fuera de nosotras. Akane y Kaitou. Dos personas lo suficientemente importantes en la vida de mi princesa para ganar su preocupación y consideración, pero sin importar eso jamás han sido nombrados por ella.

¿Akane y Kaito, quienes son ustedes?

¿Qué representan del pasado de mi princesa?


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3: Instinto de protección

Han pasado 6 días desde el incidente que convirtió a nuestra princesa en una niña pequeña y extremadamente tierna y adorable. Es simplemente perfecta en estos momentos, nos ve como diosas, nos dice que nos quiere todo el tiempo, nos abraza, es obediente y es sencillamente adorable. Con cada día que pasa siento más deseos de malcriarla, especialmente conociendo la vida que tuvo.

Finalmente acabaron las clases del día y tras acompañar a Lita al supermercado para comprar cosas para la cena, básicamente corrimos al templo y yo fui la primera en entrar.

-"Ya llegamos". Grité con entusiasmo para ser recibida por un abrazo de mi pequeña princesa.

-"Bienvenidas". Saludó y yo la alcé con entusiasmo causando su risa. "Te extrañé mucho, Mina".

De alguna manera la versión pequeña de Serena se convirtió en algo similar a una hermana menor para mí, una sobrina para Lita y algo similar a una hija para Rei y Amy.

Oh, cuanto daría yo por conservar a Serena en su versión pequeña y recibir este adorable saludo todos los días en mi casa. Sé que por lo menos Rei lo está planeando, la vi sacar unos papeles sospechosos mientras Lita pagaba la comida y por su sonrisa maligna no creo que pueda ser algo diferente. En cualquier caso, creo que apoyaré a Rei y su causa.

-"¿Quieres un concierto privado?"

-"Si. Eso sería grandioso. ¡Eres la mejor cantante del mundo!" Ella saludó a Lita y Rei con entusiasmo antes de arrastrar a la pelinegra a la sala, hablando maravillas sobre mis habilidades como cantante e incluso defendiéndome de los comentarios despectivos de la ahora celosa pelinegra.

Oh, es bueno tener una admiradora tan dedicada.

¡En tu cara, Rei!

Miré a Rei con una mirada de superioridad causando su molestia e indignación al no ser el centro de la atención de la pequeña en estos momentos.

-"¿Qué quieres escuchar primero?" Pregunté a la pequeña.

-"La política de una doncella y Ai no senshi". Dijo con entusiasmo. La política de una doncella y Ai no senshi son algunas de las canciones que ella escuchaba en sus sueños o que su mamá le cantaba su mamá por las noches. Ella me enseñó las canciones de Princesa Moon, la política de una doncella, Ai no senshi y Moonlight Densetsu.

Esa chica sin duda alguna sabe mucho de su vida pasada, me sorprende que no hubiera dicho nada cuando se reveló el cristal de plata. Estos recuerdos pudieron haber sido útiles.

Cumplí su pedido y canté las canciones que me pidió, recibiendo una buena cantidad de aplausos y alabanzas al finalizar mi presentación. Algún tiempo después Rei me robó mi audiencia y llevó a la pequeña a su habitación con el pretexto de que quería ver lo que Selene aprendió hoy.

Escuché el débil sonido de vibraciones debajo del sofá y cuando me agaché vi el celular de Serena. Parece que en medio de la conmocion del día que se encogió su celular terminó en el piso, debajo del sofá. Como era de esperarse el celular estaba casi descargado, apenas quedaba un 20% de la carga. Desbloqueé el celular y lo primero que vi fueron las notificaciones.

* * *

 _40 llamadas pérdidas de Darien._

 _2 llamadas pérdidas de mamá Ikuko._

 _1 llamada perdida de Molly._

 _20 mensajes sin leer de Darien._

* * *

Creo que eso se llama tener un novio preocupado.

En ese momento entró otra llamada de Darien y contesté después de meditarlo un poco.

-"¿Serena? ¿Estás bien? No hemos hablado en casi una semana y estoy preocupado". Es la primera vez que escucho a Darien tan nervioso y preocupado

-"Darien, hablas con Mina". Respondí con tranquilidad.

-"¿Mina? ¿Le sucedió algo a Serena?"

¿Qué se supone que le diga? Si le digo que Serena se encogió y que algunas de nosotras preferiríamos buscar algún método para de conservarla pequeña y bonita, darle la infancia que merece y criarla, no creo que vaya a estar de nuestro lado. Seguramente querrá conservarla hasta que vuelva a su forma original en unas semanas.

-"Serena está de viaje con su familia y se le quedó su celular. Antes de irse nos pidió que buscáramos su celular y te avisáramos. Fue algo de última hora y ella realmente lamenta no haber podido decirte antes". Mentí.

-"Es un alivio oír eso. ¿Cuándo vuelve?" Preguntó más calmado.

-"No lo sé. Se le olvidó decirnos, tú sabes cómo es ella". Pude oír un suspiro en la otra línea.

-"Y seguramente se le olvidó mi número". Comentó y no pude evitar sonreír.

-"Probablemente". Después de eso me despedí y colgué. "Fase 1 completa. Ahora solo falta que Rei convenza a las demás".

-"Te va a crecer la nariz como a pinocho". Habló Artemis a mis espaldas causándome un infarto. Volteé y vi a Luna y Artemis viéndome con desaprobación, mientras Lita que también estaba presente me dio una mirada de compasión por mi terrible error de ser escuchada. Algo me dice que no debí haber contestado la llamada aquí.

-"¿Convencernos de qué?" Exigió Luna y no pude evitar palidecer. Mi único consuelo fue la mirada de compasiva de Lita.

-"Creo que podríamos hablar de esto después de que Selene vaya a la cama". Pidió Lita. "La cena está lista".

Tras esas palabras nos reunimos en la mesa y comimos, hablamos hasta que Selene empezó a bostezar y tuvo que ser llevada a su cama por Rei. Cuando Rei volvió fue que empezó la conversación.

-"¿Creo que Mina quiere compartir algo?" Habló Luna con molestia y yo reí nerviosamente.

-"No hice nada malo, simplemente le dije a Darién que Serena estaba de viaje con su familia. Una mentirita blanca no daña a nadie". Comenté recibiendo una mirada de aprobación por parte de Rei.

-"Darien está en USA, no deberíamos molestarlo con esta clase de cosas que podemos manejar con facilidad". Agregó Rei completamente de acuerdo con mi decisión.

-"Dice la chica que consigue papeles de adopción". Habló Artemis causando el asombro colectivo del grupo mientras colocaba unos papeles en la mesa.

¡Sabía que eran para algo similar!

¿Cómo los consiguió?

Inmediatamente nos amontonamos en el centro de la mesa para ver los papeles de adopción. Rei parecía estar algo molesta, como si alguien hubiera arruinado su plan, aunque realmente no la culpa.

-"Queda mejor como Selene Aino". Comenté.

-"¡Será Selene Hino! Eres un mal ejemplo para ella". Corrigió Rei.

-"No lo soy, simplemente ustedes no confían en mí". Me quejé por la falta de confianza generalizada del grupo hacía mis habilidades de cuidado de seres vivos. Sé que cometí algunos errores cuando fui enfermera, pero he mejorado, sin duda alguna yo podría ser tan buena niñera como ellas.

-"Selene Mizuno sonaría mejor". Comentó en voz baja Amy, captando nuestra atención y no pude evitar sonreír al ver su vergüenza.

-"También podrías casarte con Rei, así Selene sería hija de las dos, mientras Lita y yo continuamos siendo sus tías favoritas". Comenté y el par se sonrojó.

-"Eso sería perfecto. Selene las adora, seguramente serían la familia perfecta". Agregó Lita.

-"¿Son conscientes de que esto temporal? ¿Cierto?" Preguntó Artemis ligeramente preocupado.

-"Por supuesto que lo somos, simplemente estamos siendo precavidas. Nunca se sabe si algo sucede y Selene debe pasar por la infancia y adolescencia nuevamente". Contestó Rei con seguridad.

-"¿Fue por eso que le preguntaste a Setsuna si existía algún método para hacer esto permanente?" Preguntó Amy y no pude evitar ver a Rei con emoción.

-"¿Lo hay?" Pregunté casi saltando de la emoción.

-"¿Qué demonios están pensando? ¿Honestamente quieren separar a su amiga deliberadamente de su vida y familia?" Gritó Luna y Rei fue la que contestó.

-"Si ella vivió una infancia en la miseria y puedo corregirlo lo haré".

-"¿Y vas a hacerlo a costa de quitarle su vida?" Tras escuchar eso, tanto Rei como yo tuvimos la decencia de avergonzarnos. "¿Quiénes consideraron hacerlo?" Preguntó la gata negra y todas nosotras levantamos la mano a regañadientes.

-"¿Ustedes realmente lo pensaron? No puedo creerlo y lo peor es que ella está a su cuidado". Comentó Artemis con incredulidad.

-"Por vergonzoso e inmoral que sea, creo que entiendo de donde viene ese comportamiento". Habló Luna con cansancio, captando nuestra atención. "Era tradición de la luna que las sailors siempre fueran mayores que la princesa para que su instinto de proteger a la princesa fuera mayor, al igual que la dependencia y respeto de la princesa hacia las sailors. En su vida pasada, ustedes tenían unos 7 años cuando la princesa nació y básicamente fueron ustedes quienes la criaron". Explicó y no pude evitar sonreír ante la idea de criar a esa pequeña bola de ternura.

-"¿Así que nuestro deseo de criarla al verla así es por nuestra vida pasada?" Preguntó Amy con suavidad y el par de gatos asintió.

-"Es probable. Para ustedes y todas las sailors es algo natural e instintivo". Explicó Artemis con lentitud.

¿Un instinto que me hace querer conservar la versión miniatura de mi princesa? Bueno, por lo menos ahora tenemos una excusa para respaldarnos.

-"El conocer las circunstancias de la infancia de Serena y verla como una niña pequeña que necesita protección es lo que despertó ese instinto y lo amplificó". Continuó Luna. "Ustedes realmente no quieren hacerlo. Solo piénsenlo. Piensen en las consecuencias".

Creo que Luna tiene razón.

Si lo hacemos yo perdería a mi mejor amiga, y si bien ella estaría en su versión chibi, no podríamos hacer las mismas cosas, extrañaría a mi amiga, no tendría a nadie para consolarme o ayudarme después de cometer alguna idiotez y yo…

¿En qué demonios pensaba?

Chibi Serena es tierna, pero yo adoro a la Serena que conocí. Serena es fuerte, madura, cariñosa y siempre está ahí para mí. Es la primera en ayudarme, escuchar mis problemas y apoyarme. Ella incluso es capaz de dar su vida por mí, tal y como yo soy capaz de dar mi vida por ella. Si bien Chibi Serena es como una hermana menor perfecta, Serena sigue siendo una hermana para mí.

Yo odiaría si algo como esto me sucediera a mí y me quitaran mi vida. Y sé que si Serena estuviera en nuestro lugar jamás pensaría en hacer algo tan egoísta como esto.

No puedo creerlo, somos pésimas amigas.

-"¿Entienden ahora?" Pidió Artemis y nosotras nos limitamos a asentir con vergüenza. Algo me dice que sin este par de gatos hubiéramos cometido un grave error.

-"Ahora que lo recuerdo, hoy encontré el celular de Serena". Dije sacando el celular de mi bolso. "¿Alguien sabe dónde está su broche?" Instantáneamente todas, exceptuando a Amy, nos paralizamos.

No puedo creerlo. Estábamos tan impactados con la versión miniatura de nuestra amiga que olvidamos por completo su broche.

-"Yo tengo su broche, los vi en el piso después de la transformación de Serena y los recogí. Lo he estado guardando con mi pluma de transformación desde entonces". Habló con tranquilidad sacando de su bolsillo su pluma de transformación y el broche de Serena.

Instantáneamente todos suspiramos con alivio sin dejar de ver aquel broche, seguimos charlando un poco sobre nuestra princesa, cuando repentinamente el broche brilló con una luz blanca por unos segundos, causando nuestra confusión.

-"¿Qué fue eso?" Pregunté y antes de que alguien pudiera responder, estruendo de la habitación de Rei. Como es de esperarse nosotras corrimos instantáneamente para ver a nuestra pequeña princesa, un poco más grande, en un rincón de la habitación viéndonos con confusión.

-"¿Qué me sucedió? Estaba con mi mamá y luego regresé con ustedes". Habló con confusión. Pude ver a Amy tecleando en su computador por un largo minuto mientras nosotras nos acercábamos a la pequeña.

-"¿Selene, cuantos años tienes?" Preguntó Amy cerrando su computador.

-"7 años". Respondió la pequeña.

Serena empezó a crecer.

Un año mayor que hace un par de horas, parece que Rei no podrá poner su plan en marcha después de todo. Bueno, por lo menos ahora está a salvo de nuestra locura.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4: Investigación

Han pasado un poco más de dos semanas desde que empezamos a cuidar de nuestra ahora pequeña princesa y amiga. Muchas cosas han pasado, desde nuestro descubrimiento de la triste infancia que pasó nuestra princesa, hasta una corta conspiración liderada por Rei para mantener a Serena pequeña y darle una infancia feliz.

Rei y Amy se han convertido en algo similar a los padres de Serena, lo cual me parece algo extraño pero admirable. ¿Quién hubiera pensado que ese par tenía tan buena afinidad con los niños? ¿O eso aplica únicamente a Serena? En cualquier caso, me gusta no tener que ser la figura de máxima autoridad de mi princesa, después de todo siempre he preferido ser la responsable de mimarla y apoyarla.

Como es de esperarse he adaptado mi cocina a las necesidades alimentarias de mi pobre y desnutrida princesa. Preparo comidas ligeras y saludables, refrigerios pequeños y algunos dulces ocasionales.

El día de hoy es el turno de Amy de pasar el día con nuestra princesa y Mina y yo tenemos la misión de ir a la casa de Serena para buscar información sobre su pasado. Con Rei y Amy a su lado, la pequeña Serena, quiero decir, la pequeña Selene no se preocupará.

-"¡Ya llegamos!" Habló Mina con entusiasmo y no pude evitar rodar los ojos al verla arrebatar las llaves de mis manos para abrir la puerta.

Solamente a Mina le entusiasma violar la privacidad de nuestra amiga. No sé por qué no pensamos en ello antes de organizar esta búsqueda antes.

-"Recuerda que no estamos aquí para desordenar todo ni chismosear. Debes respetar el espacio de Serena".

Caminamos hacia la habitación de Serena y una vez ahí Mina corrió a su closet para ver la ropa y no pude evitar suspirar al escucharla hablar de la ropa de Serena y luego quejarse por no tener la misma talla de zapatos que Serena. Por el contrario de Mina, yo me limité a buscar entre los cajones del escritorio y tocador.

No encontré nada importante. Vi varias fotos nuestras, algunas fotos de Serena con su familia, útiles escolares, algo de maquillaje, un pequeño álbum de fotos con más fotos nuestras, un par de álbumes de Three Litghts, un cd de yusuke amade con una silueta sospechosamente parecida a la de sailor moon y algunos comics.

Honestamente no sé de donde sacó Serena tantas fotos nuestras, especialmente porque muchas de ellas parecen haber sido tomadas a escondidas.

-"¡Por la gran diosa! ¡Lita!" Gritó Mina.

-"¿Qué sucede?"

-"Creo que encontré algo". Inmediatamente fui me acerqué al closet de Mina, quien sostenía una lámina de cartón blanco, agachada, sin dejar de ver el fondo del closet.

Con curiosidad, me agaché al nivel de ella para ver lo que parecía ser una pequeña puerta secreta escondida en el fondo del closet. La puerta no era muy grande, medía unos 70cm de largo y 50 de altura. La puerta tenía las bisagras del lado izquierdo y un candado con numeros en la derecha, el cual mantenía cerrada la puerta.

-"¿Cuál podría ser la clave?" Me pregunté y Mina tomó el candado e ingresó un par de combinaciones hasta finalmente abrir el candado. "¿Cómo?" Como respuesta Mina sonrió y me entregó el candado.

3-7-8-5

-"Es la misma clave de su casillero". Explicó con una sonrisa y no pude evitar reír un poco.

Parece que a pesar de todo, sigue siendo la Serena que conocemos.

Con cuidado abrimos la puerta para encontrar algunas cajas. No tardamos en sacar todo el contenido del escondite de Serena, el cual consistía en 5 cajas de zapatos, una computadora portátil visiblemente costosa, un par de cuadernos rosados y una pequeña libreta azul.

Respiré profundamente antes de abrir la primera caja, para encontrar algo inesperado, vi varias herramientas viejas y oxidadas, un par de guantes viejos y algunos trapos viejos y desgastados. Supongo que esto explica el por qué esta caja era tan pesada.

-"Debo decir que no esperaba encontrar esto". Comenté levantando con cuidado uno de los guantes para observar el desgaste de la tela.

-"Yo abro el siguiente". Pidió Mina con entusiasmo antes de abrir

La siguiente caja contenía algo completamente diferente. Pude ver un cuaderno sin carátula, varias fotografías, trozos de periódicos y revistas, algunos trozos de papel y lo que parecían ser documentos de identidad. Casi todas las imágenes tenían algo en común, en ellas estaba la imagen de la antigua reina del Milenio de Plata, la Reina Serenity.

Había imágenes de la Reina Serenity con una hermosa niña recién nacida que reconocimos inmediatamente como Serena, imágenes de Serena desde el nacimiento hasta lo años viviendo en un lugar pobre con la visiblemente deprimida reina Serenity, finalmente varias imágenes de Serena vistiendo harapos y durmiendo o jugando. Cada una de ellas con diferentes mensajes escritos con una letra elegante.

Las fotos de los periódicos y revistas correspondían a la Reina Serenity, más joven en compañía de quienes parecían ser sus padres. Los documentos de identidad también pertenecían a la reina.

* * *

 _Serena Elena Hoshimoto_

 _Tipo de sangre: O+_

 _Fecha de nacimiento: xx/xx/xxxx_

* * *

La Reina renació con nosotras y fue la madre de Serena, no, la reina fue la madre de Selene.

¿La reina dio en adopción a Serena o algo más sucedió?

Tomé las fotos con algo de curiosidad y empecé a leer los mensajes escritos por la reina.

* * *

" _Te amo y siempre te amaré, incluso si no puedo estar contigo, por favor no lo olvides, mi pequeña princesa de la luna"._

" _Por favor, jamás tomes drogas o alcohol, tampoco deseo que te prostituyas. Eres muy valiosa para caer en ese mundo. Eres inteligente y astuta, no puedes desperdiciar tus habilidades que están destinadas a ayudar en algo como eso"._

" _Tu sonrisa es hermosa, siempre que te veo sonreír obtengo energías para seguir adelante"._

" _Si te lo propones lograrás tus sueños, tienes la fuerza para hacerlo"._

" _Te prometo que encontrarás grandes amigas en esta vida, tal vez no las encuentres de inmediato, pero estás destinadas a encontrarlas. Ellas te cuidaran tanto como aquellas muchachas de tus sueños"._

" _Puede que el mundo parezca un lugar cruel y desolado, pero incluso en la oscuridad es posible encontrar un rayo de luz que te ayudará a seguir adelante. Tú eres ese rayo de luz para mí. Deseo que en tus momentos de tristeza y amargura, puedas encontrar tu propio rayo de luz"._

" _A lo largo de mi vida cometí muchos errores. Consumí drogas, abandoné la universidad, peleé con mi familia, tuve pésima suerte en el amor, me endeudé y no pude conservar nuestro hogar. Por mi culpa has vivido en la calle desde los 3 años, no conoces lo que es tener comida caliente, dormir en una cama y tal vez ni siquiera puedas ir a la escuela. Créeme cuando digo que no pasa día en el que no lamente mis errores. Perdóname por no poder darte la vida que mereces, princesa. Y sé que es egoísta de mi parte, pero deseo que logres salir adelante y evites cometer estos errores"._

* * *

Esto es algo demasiado íntimo. Ni siquiera tuve que pedirle a Mina que dejara las fotos, ella misma parecía tan culpable como yo por estar viendo aquellos mensajes.

-"¿Podríamos conseguirle un álbum?" Preguntó Mina en voz baja y yo me limité a asentir. Organizamos las imágenes nuevamente en su lugar y vimos las cajas por primera vez con algo de indecisión. "Es lo correcto, ¿Cierto?" Preguntó.

-"Honestamente, no lo sé. Esta era sin duda alguna algo que no estábamos destinadas a encontrar". Respondí sintiendo algo de culpa por leer aquellos mensajes de una madre a su hija.

-"Pero si no investigamos, tampoco encontraremos algo útil". Comentó y yo me limité a asentir mientras la veía abrir una tercera caja.

Sorprendentemente la caja tenía un par de peluches, lo que parecía ser un relicario plateado con una luna tallada. Como era de esperarse, inmediatamente Mina tomó la pequeña muñeca de trapo de Sailor Venus y la abrazó con alegría. Yo por mi parte vi al pequeño oso de peluche, visiblemente viejo, desgastado y remendado por varias partes. Para luego centrarme en el relicario sin cadena, con una pequeña forma de luna, lo abrí y debo decir que recibí una sorpresa cuando vi una foto de la reina joven y otra de Serena recién nacida cubierta por una cobija rosada.

Cerré el relicario con cuidado antes de guardarlo al lado del peluche, ahora lo único que faltaba era guardar la pequeña muñeca de trapo de Sailor Venus. La muñeca que ahora era prisionera de Mina.

-"Debes guardarla". Pedí.

-"Fue hecha a mano por la reina". Habló con suavidad colocándola en la caja.

-"Lo sé. Serena, quiero decir, Selene lo dijo".

Aún no me acostumbro a esto del cambio de nombre.

-"La reina sabía de nosotras, ella recordaba su vida pasada. Mira la cantidad de detalle de esto y dime que sería capaz de reproducir esto con las instrucciones de una niña que ni siquiera sabe dibujar. Además en una de sus notas la llama princesa de la luna".

Observé la muñeca brevemente notando que tenía el mismo peinado de Mina, hecho con Hilos, los botones de los ojos eran de un tono de azul increíblemente similar, tenía un listón rojo y el traje de sailor es exactamente igual, excepto por la ausencia de zapatos y guantes.

No puedo creerlo.

-"Tienes razón". Dije con incredulidad al descubrir que la reina del milenio de plata podría estar en algún lugar y recordarnos, si es que seguía viva. "¿Por qué sonríes?"

-"Acabo de notar que ella conservó mi muñeca. Esto significa que soy la favorita". Respondió con alegría abrazando la muñeca, mientras yo rodaba los ojos.

-"Si, seguramente lo fuiste. Ahora pon la muñeca en su lugar". Pedí y la rubia dejó la muñeca de trapo en la caja y acerqué la siguiente caja para abrirla, esta vez sin dudas. No creo que podamos encontrar nada peor.

La siguiente caja era inquietante. Había un par de llaves con un llavero de madera con la palabra "Eris" tallada con un cuchillo, un par de guantes negros de manga larga, una pulsera con las palabras "Godness by birth" escritas con chaquiras de letras, un par de moños azules oscuros, otro par con moños blancos, un brillo de labios y una libreta rosada con el dibujo de la silueta de una chica y el nombre "Eris" escrito con letra cursiva en la portada. Finalmente había algunas imágenes de Serena dormida en una cama, siempre en compañía de una chica o un chico, que parecían ser hermanos.

La mujer de la imagen parecía ser uno años mayor que Selene, cabello castaño cenizo recogido en una cola de caballo, piel bronceada y ojos azules claros. El chico parecía unos 8 años mayor que Selene, tenía el cabello corto castaño cenizo y un aspecto ligeramente intimidante, del cual destacaban sus músculos bien formados, un rostro serio y ojos azules como el hielo.

Ambos personajes acompañaban a Serena en cada foto, siempre con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro. Había principalmente fotos de esa mujer y Selene durmiendo en la misma cama y otras en las que Selene estaba rodeada de herramientas y era alzada por el hombre.

Finalmente vimos había una par de fotos recientes, de una Selene de 16 años, usando coletas blancas en lugar de dangos abrazando con una sonrisa al muchacho y a la muchacha, visiblemente mayores que en las fotos anteriores en una cabina de fotos. Y la segunda era de Eternal Sailor Moon, visiblemente avergonzada siendo abrazada por la muchacha de unos 23 o 24 años, quien parecía estar divirtiéndose.

-"Parece que se llevan bien". Comentó Mina.

-"Definitivamente ¿Será una familia de acogida?". Pregunté con incertidumbre sin dejar de ver al par de desconocidos.

-"Tal vez. Parece estar muy cómoda con ellos".

-"Selene nunca los nombró, debe ser algún secreto". Comenté y Mina estuvo de acuerdo conmigo. "Solo queda una caja más".

-"¡Yo la abro!" Pidió antes de abrir la caja con rapidez.

La última caja inicialmente no parecía tan interesante como las anteriores. Tenía la pluma de transformación, junto con otras plumas comunes, unas tiaras, una pistola de balines, un par de guantes blancos y un cuaderno blanco. Tomé el cuaderno blanco en un intento por encontrar una explicación al contenido aparentemente aleatorio de la caja y lo inspeccioné brevemente antes de abrirlo.

El cuaderno era grande de portada blanca con calcomanías de lunas y estrellas y la palabra "Magia" escrita por la terrible letra de Selene con marcador permanente negro. Abrí el cuaderno en la primera pagina y empecé a leer.

* * *

 _He sido arrastrada a un mundo aparentemente mágico. Luna me dio una pluma aparentemente común y corriente capaz de cambiar mi aspecto, tamaño, rasgos e incluso cambiar mi ropa, la pluma de transformación._

 _Teniendo en cuenta el objeto nombrado con anterioridad, trataré de aprender a manipular magia para replicarlo. Lo haré cuando Luna baje la guardia para poder abrir la pluma y poder tener un mejor entendimiento de la misma._

 _Tras desarmar la pluma encontré piezas iguales a las de cualquier otra pluma con la diferencia de la extraña "energía" que desprenden las mismas. Al regresar la pluma a su estado original esta aún sirve para realizar transformaciones._

 _Puedo sacar chispas o llamas de la punta de mis dedos a voluntad. Tardé algún tiempo pero finalmente creo que estoy logrando algo en lo que respecta a la manipulación de energía o magia, como sea que se llame._

 _Vi un maratón de películas de Harry Potter con Molly y Sammy, gracias al cual descubrí que podría necesitar probar aquello llamado conjuros. Reuní unas 3 plumas sin tinta que pude encontrar y probé mi teoría diciendo diferentes palabras mientras la rodeaba con la energía de mis dedos._

 _Resultados: Una pluma se desintegró, la siguiente cambió de color y la última se hizo mucho más pequeña._

 _Seguiré haciendo pruebas._

 _Volví a desarmar la pluma de transformación y noté por primera vez que la energía de cada pieza se sentía diferente. Tal vez sea necesario realizar un "hechizo" diferente a cada pieza para que esta realice una acción._

 _Al realizar encantos sobre capa parte del bolígrafo funcionó. Hoy tuve mi primer resultado, una pluma capaz de cambiar el color de mi ropa cuando imagino el color. Tal vez con conjuros de mayor complejidad pueda ser capaz de replicar la pluma de transformación._

* * *

-"¡¿QUÉ?!" Gritamos simultáneamente después de leer 2 simples páginas de anotaciones.

Tras ver las siguientes páginas vi ecuaciones complejas e incluso lo que parecían ser integrales y formulas extrañas con comentarios sobre resultados de experimentos y similares. Aparentemente Selene si logró replicar la pluma de transformación, y aparentemente también la tiara boomerang, con comentarios de que puede hacer lo mismo con cada pieza de su armamento de sailor moon.

Incluso encontré una teoría sobre la alteración de la frecuencia o amplitud de la honda de energía para destruir a un youma y sobre haber recreado un báculo con éxito en la destrucción de un youma.

-"¡Selene es genial! Debe ser más inteligente que Amy para hacer esto". Comentó Mina con asombro.

-"Esto es demasiado peligroso, si alguien lo encuentra…" No pude evitar horrorizarme ante ese pensamiento.

Revisamos los cuadernos que estaban fuera de las cajas, sorprendiéndonos enormemente al encontrar información sobre cada uno de nuestros enemigos, ubicaciones del ataque y similares en los dos cuadernos rosados. Finalmente el cuaderno azul parecía tener un listado de contraseñas y sus explicaciones, desde la contraseña del esto hasta sus contraseñas de correo y lo que parecía ser una cuenta de banco.

Al final guardamos el computador y todas las cajas, exceptuando la última, y empacamos los cuadernos restantes en la caja revisamos de objetos peligrosos, para luego arreglar el lugar y dirigirnos al templo.

-"¡Bienvenidas!" Saludó una alegre Selene antes de abrazarnos.

-"Hola Selene".

-"Selene estaba muy preocupada por ustedes". Comentó Amy con una pequeña sonrisa y Selene asintió ligeramente avergonzada.

-"Estaban tardando mucho". Murmuró la pequeña y acaricié su cabello con una sonrisa.

-"Lamentamos haberte preocupado, princesa".

-"No te preocupes, Lita". Susurró para luego abrazarme con suavidad y yo correspondí a su abrazo con cuidado de no dejar caer la caja que sostenía con mi mano izquierda. La pequeña abrazó a Mina y como era de esperarse, la rubia supuestamente mayor la saludó con el doble de entusiasmo y procedió a hacerle cosquillas, mientras caminaban hacia la sala.

-"¿Encontraron algo?" Preguntó Amy y yo me limité a asentir.

-"Más de lo que esperábamos. ¿Puedes creer que tenía una especie de bóveda secreta en su closet?" Informé con cansancio.

-"Podemos hablar cuando Selene vaya a la cama".

-"¿A qué horas se supone que es eso ahora?" Pregunté.

Hace 2 días Serena volvió a crecer, ahora tiene 8 años de edad y sin duda alguna debe ir a la cama más tarde que cuando tenía 7 años.

-"A las 8:30pm si se resiste mucho. Selene adora dormir". Comentó con cariño y no pude evitar reír un poco.

Preparé una comida saludable compuesta por una sopa suave y rica en verduras para Selene y su estómago delicado, pollo agridulce, vegetales y arroz. Según Amy lo mejor es darle a Selene la mayor cantidad de vitaminas y proteínas posibles teniendo en cuenta su estado de desnutrición, y tal vez Serena sea ligeramente más alta o saludable cuando regrese a la normalidad. Nos reunimos y comimos, recibiendo varios halagos y agradecimientos por la comida por parte de mi princesa favorita.

-"Está delicioso. Me recuerda un poco a la comida de la señora Tsukino". Al escuchar eso nosotros inmediatamente la vimos con asombro y ella parpadeó sin entender. "¿Dije algo malo?"

-"Puedes decirnos sobre la señora Tsukino y cómo la conociste". Pidió Amy y Selene asintió.

-"Es la madre de Sammy. Hace unos meses encontré a ese niño pequeño perdido, tenía uno años, estaba muy bien vestido, así que supe que no era de la zona. Sabía que estaba mal hablar con extraños, así que le dije que me llamaba Serena, como mi mamá y lo ayudé a buscar su casa. Caminamos por horas hasta que encontramos a su madre en la calle, ella me agradeció, me invitó a cenar y preparó la cena. Ella fue muy amable, incluso me dio comida para llevarle a mi mamá".

-"Suena como una buena persona". Comentó Amy con tanta tranquilidad como pudo, antes de agregar. "¿La volviste a ver?"

-"Si. La visité algunas veces más para jugar con Sammy, pero cuando la escuché marcar a servicios familiares. Me asusté porque no quería separarme de mi mamá, así que corrí y no volví. Me siento mal por no haberme despedido". Pude ver algo de arrepentimiento en el rostro de Selene.

-"¿Tu mamá dijo algo sobre ella?" Pregunté y ella negó con la cabeza.

-"No quería que mi mamá se enojara porque hablé con desconocidos, así que no le dije sobre Sammy o la señora Tsukino. Cada vez que la señora Tsukino me dio comida para llevar, le dije que una señora amable me entregaba comida cada vez que pasaba por su casa". Dijo con timidez, jugueteando con sus dedos de la misma manera que su yo mayor utiliza cuando hace confesiones similares. "¿Van a decir a mi mamá que le mentí?" Preguntó en voz baja.

Rei respiró profundamente antes de abrazar a la pequeña.

-"No te preocupes por eso, princesa. Todo está bien y eso es lo que importa". Selene asintió visiblemente más calmada. "Aunque tengo una duda, ¿Por qué no le dijiste tu nombre real?" Preguntó por todas.

-"Porque mi mamá siempre le dice que no le debo dar mi nombre a los desconocidos. Mi mamá siempre dice que si me siento cómoda con los desconocidos y les doy mucha información, ellos se pueden aprovechar de mí y hacerme cosas malas. Así que no tengo permitido decir mi nombre, hablar sobre mi familia o decir donde voy a dormir, ni esa clase de cosas".

-"¿Y por qué usaste el nombre de tu mamá?" Pregunté con curiosidad y ella sonrió.

-"El nombre de mi mamá se parece lo suficiente al mío para que reconozca que me hablan y no lo suficiente para que me sienta cómoda. También había pensado en decir Serenity porque mi mamá dijo que ella me quería poner ese nombre y a veces me llama Serenity por error cuando está perdida en sus pensamientos, pero Serena es más corto que Serenity, así que me quedé con ese nombre. ¿Sabían que las mis amigas Sailors también me llaman Serenity en mis sueños?" Explicó con una sonrisa.

Sus amigas Sailors…

Estoy completamente segura de que Selene debía ser consciente de todo lo relacionado a las Sailors antes de convertirse en una. Aunque lo que acaba de decir también confirma nuestras sospechas sobre la reina.

-"Interesante". Comenté sin poder creer esta nueva pieza de información que Selene nos acaba de dar.

-"¿Quieren ver una película?" Preguntó Mina para cambiar de tema e inmediatamente obtuvo la aprobación de la princesa.

Pese a la insistencia de Mina por poner otra película de princesas, Rei colocó la película de Dumbo y Selene se quedó dormida cerca del final de la película. Levanté a la pequeña dormida y con la ayuda de Rei acomodamos a la princesa en su cama, una vez terminamos nos dirigimos hacia el comedor y nos sentamos.

-"Encontramos más de lo que esperábamos". Hablé mientras Mina acercaba las cosas que traíamos de la casa de Selene y empezamos a decirles lo que habíamos encontrado.

Esta será una larga noche.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5: Día de estudio

POV Amy

Debo decir que cuando propuse el viaje para investigar la habitación de Selene en busca de información relacionada con su infancia, solamente esperé un certificado de adopción con una fecha. Jamás hubiera imaginado que descubriríamos que la reina reencarnó, tuvo una vida difícil y terminó viviendo en la calle al lado de Serena.

Los más afectados con esta nueva información, como era de esperarse, fueron los pobres Luna y Artemis, quienes pasaron por un shock inicial antes de desmayar y ser trasladados a una habitación. El par despertó poco después y escuchamos sus llantos desde lejos, sin intención de intervenir a corto plazo…

-"Cambiando de tema. También encontramos que Serena vivió por algún tiempo en lo que parece ser una casa de acogida, junto con un hermanos, una chica y un chico, ambos mayores que ella".

-"El chico era atractivo, musculoso y tenía ese aspecto de chico malo…"

-"Mina, deja de babear". Habló Rei y automáticamente Mina limpió algo de saliva de sus labios. "¿Parecen ser importantes para Selene?" Preguntó e inmediatamente la rubia del grupo asintió.

-"Definitivamente lo son si saben que ella es Sailor Moon". Respondió con simplicidad.

¿Ellos lo saben?

-"¡¿QUÉ DIJISTE?!" Gritó Rei a todo pulmón.

-"Tiene dos fotos recientes, en una de ellas está transformada al lado de la muchacha. Las fotos creo que fueron de la época de la batalla contra Galaxia". Contestó Lita con más calma. "Puedo decir Selene les tiene bastante confianza".

Se encontraron en algún momento, surgió algún problema y Selene no dudó en transformarse frente a ellos, de otro modo ella no les hubiera rebelado su secreto. No hemos visto titulares sobre la identidad de Sailor Moon en periódicos o internet, así que son realmente confiables.

-"Ya recuerdo. Creo que sé cómo se llaman". Habló Rei captando nuestra atención. "Esos deben ser esos dichosos Akane y Kaitou que Selene escribió en ese deseo".

-"¿Qué deseos?"

-"Selene tiene un árbol en el templo destinado a hacer sus pedidos. Uno de los primeros pedidos que hizo fue para que ese par estuviera bien, sonaba como si ella llevara tiempo sin verlos y estuviera realmente preocupada". Explicó Rei.

Eso parece ser lo más probable y coincide con lo que encontraron Lita y Mina.

-"Eso concuerda con lo que encontraron Lita y Mina. Probablemente se separaron después de que Selene fuera adoptada y no se hubieran visto hasta algún momento de la batalla contra Sailor Galaxia, un momento posterior a la escritura del pedido." Concluí y las demás estuvieron de acuerdo.

-"Ahora la parte difícil". Comentó Lita sacando un cuaderno blanco con la palabra "Magia" escrita en la portada. Tomé el libro, lo abrí en la primera página y empecé a leer las anotaciones.

Selene descubrió como usar la magia de forma consciente.

-"No puedo creerlo. Esto es increíble". Dije con emoción.

Ahora no puedo esperar a que Selene vuelva a la normalidad.

¡Tengo tantas cosas que discutir con ella!

-"¿Qué sucede?" Preguntó Rei sin entender y yo sonreí con orgullo.

-"Selene aprendió a usar la magia y replicó exitosamente una pluma de transformación". Informé con alegría, observando la cara de shock de Rei.

-"¿Disculpa? ¿Creo que no escuché bien?" Dijo en voz baja y repetí mi respuesta con algo más de calma. "¡¿QUÉ?!" Gritó reaccionando finalmente. "¿Qué? ¿Quien? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuando? ¿Por qué?"

-"Magia. Empezó poco después de que Luna le entregara la pluma de transformación, probablemente antes de conocerme. Lo hizo porque es algo que básicamente podría cambiar el mundo entero". Respondí antes de congelarme.

Hay tantas posibilidades. Sinceramente, no entiendo por qué nunca me molesté en indagar más en el tema de la magia.

No puedo creer lo ignorante que he sido todos estos años. Conseguí poderes capaces de congelar objetos (cryokinesis), tele-transportación, la capacidad para respirar en el espacio y tengo compañeras capaces de revivir personas, viajar en el tiempo y destruir el planeta. Con todo ese conocimiento de lo que puede llegar a hacer la magia a gran escala y jamás me molesté en aprender las bases y cómo aplicarla a pequeña escapa.

Todo este tiempo tuve acceso a una de las herramientas más poderosas del universo, la magia, y no me molesté en entender su funcionamiento más allá de lo instintivo.

-"Amy. Amy. Despierta". Mina me llamó y sacudió haciéndome volver a la realidad. Y por absurda que fuera, mi primera reacción fue básicamente darme una cachetada por mi estupidez e ignorancia.

Si Selene no se hubiera molestado en investigar, este conocimiento probablemente se hubiera perdido para siempre.

-"Soy una idiota conformista que no llegará muy lejos en el mundo de la ciencia. ¿Cómo diablos me pude acostumbrar a estar en un grupo de personas con habilidades sobre naturales?" Me pregunté a mí misma sin obtener respuesta, como era de esperarse.

-"Amy, nos preocupas".

-"¿Está rota?"

-"¿Necesitas que vaya por un té de jazmín para los nervios?"

-"Estoy bien". Respondí después de unos segundos.

Debo leer ese libro, sin embargo ya está tarde.

-"¿Estás segura?" Insistió Lita.

-"Por supuesto. ¿Rei, te molestaría si te robo tu turno cuidando a Selene?" Pregunté.

-"Solo por esta vez". Respondió a regañadientes.

Después de su intento fallido por adoptar a la pequeña Selene, Rei se ha vuelto algo posesiva con el tiempo que pasa con Selene. Ese instinto de proteger la versión pequeña de Serena es muy fuerte en ella, especialmente porque Selene la idolatra y hace todo lo que Rei le pide; además del hecho de que Rei aparentemente siempre deseó una hermana menor. Me pasa algo similar que a Rei, pero no soy tan apasionada como ella.

Dejamos la caja en un lugar lejos del alcance de Selene y nos fuimos a la cama, sin saber qué esperar de ese libro. Casi no pude dormir por el deseo de leer el contenido del libro. Me desperté al tiempo que Lita y lo primero que hice fue básicamente correr para ver el contenido de aquel libro.

-"¿Desde ahora vas a empezar a leer?" Preguntó Lita y yo me limité a asentir.

-"Por supuesto, este tipo de conocimiento no puede perderse". Comenté mientras ella comenzaba a cocinar.

Las primeras notas, pequeñas entradas de tan solo uno o dos párrafos como máximo, describían su proceso de investigación. Ella primero encontró interesante la pluma de transformación y procedió a desarmar la pieza, según esto su contenido es igual al de cualquier otro bolígrafo, con la diferencia de la presencia de magia en las piezas. Luego pasó a desentrañar el misterio de cómo hacer magia en su forma civil, usando sorpresivamente elementos descritos en la Saga de Harry Potter. Finalmente trató de aplicar sus conocimientos nuevos y reexaminar la pieza, logrando un prototipo remotamente similar.

En ningún momento se describe un procedimiento o se escriben los dichosos hechizos, simplemente documentó sus grandes avances de la forma más simple, dejando de lado toda la información importante de lado. Y lo peor de todo, es que algo tan importante fue documentado con una escritura terrible, errores de escritura y ausencia de kanji que una chica de 14 años debería conocer.

¡Esto es inaudito!

-"¡Buenos días!" Saludó Selene abrazándome sorpresivamente.

-"Buenos días, Selene". Saludé abrazando a la pequeña y cariñosa niña que se convertiría en mi amiga y la persona que hizo los descubrimientos descritos en esta libreta.

Cuando se fueron las demás y yo me quedé sola con Selene, en nuestra primera clase del día ella me sorprendió con sus conocimientos de las derivadas e integrales, que aparentemente su madre le había enseñado recientemente.

Es increíble, yo llegué a ese nivel de matemáticas a los 13 años.

En la clase de gramática y lectura, como era de esperarse me decepcioné al verla pelear con los kanji básicos y preguntándome por casi cada kanji que veía. Esto era inaudito, ella era inteligente, su inteligencia podría superar la mía y no parecía mejorar lo suficiente.

-"¿Hay libros de mecánica o electrónica aquí?" Preguntó con suavidad y yo la miré con sorpresa.

-"¿Ya has llegado a ese tema?" Pregunté con incredulidad y ella asintió.

-"Empecé hace unos meses, lo hice para poder empezar a ayudar a mi mamá a reparar cosas. Solamente sé lo básico, pero si me esfuerzo más tal vez pueda ayudarle más". Dijo con timidez.

-"¿Qué te parece si vamos a la biblioteca a buscar libros?" Ella simplemente asintió con suavidad. Nos arreglamos para salir. Selene se colocó una camiseta rosada con una falda blanca y zapatos rosados. Comimos un refrigerio rápido y salimos del templo, Selene se detuvo en seco cuando pretendíamos entrar a la biblioteca, ella parecía algo preocupada.

-"No puedo entrar". Dijo con suavidad.

-"¿Ya no quieres ir a la biblioteca?" Pregunté con algo de confusión y ella negó con la cabeza.

-"No es eso. Tengo prohibido entrar". Murmuró causando mi sorpresa.

-"¿Quién te lo prohibió? ¿Tu mamá no te deja ir a la biblioteca?"

-"La gente que trabaja en la biblioteca y los policías. Intenté entrar mientras mi mamá trabajaba, todos me vieron cuando entré y después de unos minutos llegaron unos policías. Intenté explicar que yo solamente quería leer, pero ellos me arrastraron afuera". Sus ojos eran cristalinos y las lágrimas no tardaron en aparecer. "Yo no puedo entrar a un lugar como ese, tal y como no puedo ir a la escuela o entrar a lugares bonitos". Sollozo y yo sentí un nudo en mi garganta.

Eso es cruel, aunque creo que entiendo el motivo.

-"Puedes entrar ahora". Prometí abrazando a mi pequeña princesa.

-"Mientes. Yo no puedo entrar, ellos no son tan amables como ustedes, ellos me odian". Sollozó.

-"Lo prometo". Dije con sinceridad y ella se calmó un poco.

-"¿Estás segura?" Preguntó y yo tuve que insistir. Me llevó bastante tiempo convencerla, y para hacerlo tuve que asegurarle que ningún policía malo la sacaría del lugar en mi presencia. Es algo extraño tener que prometer mantener a una niña a salvo de policías, pero fue con eso que logré convencerla.

Finalmente logré entrar a la biblioteca, con la pequeña Selene abrazando fuertemente mi brazo y mirando su entorno con cautela. Ella bajó la mirada cuando caminamos al lado de la bibliotecaria, en realidad mantuvo la mirada baja cuando caminábamos al lado de otras personas. Pasamos por el área de ingeniería y sus ojos se iluminaron como si hubiera olvidado todas sus preocupaciones.

-"¿Algo interesante?" Pregunté con una sonrisa y ella asintió.

-"Mira, Amy. Yo tengo este, este, este y este". Dijo señalando algunos libros de ingeniería mecánica, circuitos eléctricos, electrónica y uno de robótica. Todos ellos tenían un contenido que actualmente se encontraba fuera de mi alcance.

-"¿Realmente? ¿Cómo los conseguiste?" Pregunté con incredulidad a sabiendas del estado económico de Selene y su mamá.

-"Mi mamá los encontró en la basura de una universidad". Respondió mientras veía alegremente los títulos de los libros.

Sonreí mientras la escuchaba hablar y tomaba los libros que ella señalaba, luego ella tomó unos cuantos libros más que le parecieron interesantes, finalmente la ayudé a llevar todo hacia una mesa y empezamos a leer en silencio.

Realmente disfrutaría tenerla como compañera de estudio cuando vuelva a la normalidad.

Tomé la libreta escrita para mi amiga y continué con mi lectura. Vi unas ecuaciones peculiares en las hojas, que lamentablemente yo no cubría, pero eran imposibles de entender por la ausencia de explicación de las variables. También había algunas notas sobre sus plumas y similares, tuve que hacer una lista para tener claro los usos de las plumas.

* * *

 _Pluma 1: Cambiar color de ropa._

 _Pluma 2: Cambiar color de ojos y cabello._

 _Pluma 3: Cambiar color de piel._

 _Pluma 4: Cambiar color de ropa, piel, ojos y cabello_

 _Pluma 5: Cambiar ropa._

 _Pluma 6: Cambiar peinado y largo de cabello._

 _Pluma 7: Cambiar altura._

 _Pluma 8: Cambiar rasgos faciales._

 _Pluma 9: Cambiar ropa, peinado, largo de cabello, rasgos faciales y altura._

 _Pluma 10: Todo lo anterior_

* * *

Según lo que encontré, para la activación de cada una de las plumas es necesario imaginar el aspecto deseado para activarla. Tendría que ver esas plumas por la noche o cuando las demás salgan de clases. Luego estaban los demás artículos. Había unas tres modelos de tiaras bumerang, plumas que sirven como dardos aparentemente capaces de inmovilizar personas, una pistola de balines sin municiones capaz de purificar o inmovilizar personas y guantes blancos capaces de anular temporalmente el peso de los objetos.

La última caja inicialmente no parecía tan interesante como las anteriores. Tenía la pluma de transformación, junto con otras plumas comunes, unas tiaras, una pistola de balines, un par de guantes blancos y un cuaderno blanco. Tomé el cuaderno blanco en un intento por encontrar una explicación al contenido aparentemente aleatorio de la caja y lo inspeccioné brevemente antes de abrirlo.

Un zumbido me sacó de mis pensamientos. Abrí mi bolso para ver de qué se trataba y vi el celular de Selene, había un mensaje de Darien en el celular de Selene.

* * *

 _Princesa,_

 _Este mensaje, es para que sepas que volveré a Tokio en dos semanas, para hacer algunos trámites que no puedo hacer desde la embajada. No me quedaré mucho tiempo, tal vez un total de unos 3 días. En cualquier caso, si no estás para esa fecha, te dejaré algunos regalos con Andrew._

 _Con amor,_

 _Tu Darien_

* * *

No pude evitar suspirar al ver el mensaje diario de Darien a Selene. La verdad es que todos los días Darien envía notas cortas sobre lo que hizo durante el día o similares, según lo que leí en su primer mensaje es para que cuando Serena vuelva a tener acceso a su computador, pueda ver que Darien ha estado pensando en ella todo este tiempo.

¿Quién hubiera pensado que el príncipe de la Tierra sería un romántico? Honestamente, a veces creí que Darien era algo frio con Serena.

Cambiando de tema, lo de su venida no debe ser ningún problema, especialmente por el corto tiempo que estará en la ciudad. Solamente tendremos que evitar salir a la calle con Selene durante esos días, lo cual es bastante fácil.

Miré la hora y decidí que era momento de irnos, caminamos hacia un parque y saqué los almuerzos que nos preparó Lita para almorzar en el parque. Selene comió felizmente mientras hablaba sobre lo que había leído.

Sigo sin poder creer todo lo que hemos aprendido sobre nuestra querida amiga y princesa las últimas semanas. Ella era pobre, vivía en la miseria, recordaba algo de su vida pasada y era más inteligente que los niños promedio. La persona que siempre creímos era como un libro abierto, resultó ser todo un enigma.

Sinceramente, me he estado preguntando si realmente llegamos a conocer a nuestra amiga.

-"Pareces pensativa". Comentó mi pequeña princesa y yo sonreí levemente.

-"Es por una ecuación que vi, no sé de qué puede ser". Mentí parcialmente. Había una ecuación que no entendía, solamente que no estaba pensando en ello en estos momentos.

-"¡Quiero ver! ¿Me la muestras?" Dijo con interés y no pude evitar sonreír. Supongo que podría mostrársela.

Estuve a punto de abrir la libreta hasta que recordé que yo había copiado eso en uno de mis cuadernos. Tomé el cuaderno en el copié la formula y se la mostré, Selene miró mi cuaderno por un rato y después de algún tiempo sonrió.

-"Lo he visto en uno de mis libros. Es una transformada". Respondió con una sonrisa victoriosa y yo la vi con sorpresa.

¡¿Qué?!

-"¿Qué es una transformada?" Pregunté a la niña.

No puedo creerlo, le he preguntado algo académico a una niña.

-"No lo sé muy bien. Sé que es algo que se usa en ingeniería, específicamente con la parte de señales. Forma parte de un libro que según mi mamá, aún no estoy preparada para leer porque es bastante complicado". Explicó con timidez y yo suspiré.

Así que era eso.

Supongo que para entender lo que hizo mi amiga, tendré que sacar algún libro sobre ese tema.

-"Ya veo". Dije suspirando pesadamente.

¡Qué decepción!

-"Lamento no haber tenido información útil". Se disculpó.

-"No te preocupes, fuiste de mucha ayuda. Debí haberlo sabido. Soy una tonta". Murmuré para mí misma.

-"No eres ninguna tonta. Esto algo más de ingeniería, mi área de estudio regular, no la tuya, así que no tendrías que saberlo. Si bien eres la persona más inteligente que conozco, es imposible que lo sepas todo. Así que, por favor, no te sientas mal por eso". Corrigió con una sonrisa y sin duda alguna me hizo sentir mucho mejor.

-"Eres muy sabia para tu edad".

-"No lo soy. Esta es de las cosas que mi mamá". Dijo riendo nerviosamente con la mano en su cuello, haciéndome reír un poco.

Definitivamente quiero hablar con ella cuando vuelva a la normalidad.

Hay tantas cosas que quiero decirle…


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6: Nueve años y cambios

Desperté al sentir que algo salía de mi agarre, unas manos pequeñas intentaban empujarme falsamente y sin querer soltar, decidir abrir mis ojos para verla a ella. Se consideró de mi princesa, quien parecía más grande que la noche anterior, sin embargo a diferencia de sus otros cambios esta vez me horroricé al verla. Esta vez la pequeña princesa estaba lastimada y lo primero que vi fue un gran moretón en su pómulo.

\- "¿Quién te hizo eso?" Grité sin poder contenerme y la pequeña princesa aprovechó el momento para escapar de mis brazos.

Ella estaba mucho más delgada que antes, tenía moretones en todo su cuerpo y marcas en las muñecas y manos, tenía ojeras y un tono de piel pálido enfermizo. Sin embargo, lo peor de todo fue su mirada, sus ojos siempre cálidos y alegres parecían haber muerto, no había emociones ni la más remota chispa de vida. Ella me mostró en silencio con una mirada calculadora y fría, mientras que su rostro parecía inmutable.

"Lamento haber gritado. ¿Estás bien?" Extiende mi mano en un intento por tocar su rostro y ella movió la cabeza en silencio para evitar que la tocara.

¿Qué le sucedió?

¡¿Qué demonios le hicieron a mi amiga ?!

Amy, Lita y Mina no tardarán en aparecer detrás de la pequeña princesa, haciendo que se tensara sin siquiera dar la vuelta para verlas. Les hice una seña para que se detuvieran en silencio mientras yo manejaba a la pequeña.

¿Por qué actúa así?

¿Ella no me reconoce?

Según la última explicación de Amy, cada vez que Serena crece, su cuerpo y mente están permutan con el que tenía una edad mayor, es gracias al cristal de plata ella es capaz de recordar el tiempo después de convertirse en una versión mayor de si misma .

Amy dice que el cristal de plata es responsable de que ella recuerde lo que sucedió desde que se convirtió en una versión pequeña, algo relacionado con un mecanismo de defensa del cristal de plata para evitar que cada vez que se despierte esté completamente perdida.

¿El cristal de plata falló?

¿Tal vez tenemos que esperar un poco?

\- "¿Selene, nos recuerdas?" Pregunté dubitativa a la pequeña y frágil rubia, quien nos vio por algún tiempo antes de asentir en silencio. "¿Estás bien?" Ella no se movió con esa pregunta. "¿Podrías dejar que Amy te examine?" Ella negó con la cabeza. "Por favor, si lo haces, Lita te preparará un delicioso postre".

Ella siempre tiene hambre cuando cambia, así que esto debería funcionar. Sé que es malo utilizarme de su situación poco favorable, pero a veces es necesario hacer esa clase de cosas.

\- "¿Comida?" Pregunté con torpeza. Su voz parecía seca y torpe. Pero lo menos puede hablar, ya me había asustado por la ausencia de respuestas.

¿Cómo pasa una chica de hablar sin parar a esto?

\- "Si, toda la comida que quieras. ¿Qué decides?" Ella asintió esta vez. "Lita, prepara algo de tomar para Selene". Pedí y Lita desapareció de la habitación después de un nivel asentimiento. Vi el pequeño peluche que le compré a mi amiga y se lo extenso con una pequeña sonrisa. "¿Quieres a Mars? Seguramente si la abrazas te sentirás mejor". No recibí respuestas y esa mirada muerta me hizo sentir peor. Solté el peluche y le supliqué a Amy con la mirada. Para mi fortuna ella entendió rápido.

\- "¿Selene, podrías dar la vuelta?" Pidió Amy en voz baja y Selene hizo lo que pidió en silencio. Como era de esperarse ese par palideció al ver su aspecto. "¿Estás bien?" Pregunté la peli azul temblando levemente, extendió su mano para tocarla y la pequeña simplemente se movió, evitando el contacto. "¿Te duele algo?"

La pequeña y frágil princesa no respondió inmediatamente, tras algunos minutos de silencio confirmaron lentamente. Luego Amy solicitó que le indicara los lugares donde le dolía y la débil chica tenía sus brazos temblando ligeramente antes de señalar su abdomen y su brazo izquierdo.

"¿Selene, puedo quitarte la camisa para revisar?" Pidió Amy con suavidad y la pequeña negó con la cabeza.

\- "¿Confías en nosotras?" Pregunté Mina y la pequeña negó con la cabeza lentamente.

Hace solo unas horas ella nos quería como a sus hermosas hermanas mayores y ahora no confía en nosotras.

¿Qué demonios le sucedió?

\- "Entonces recuerda mi trato. Revisión a cambio de comida". Hablé con dolor y ella asintió antes de verme como si estuviera pidiendo algo. "¿Quieres que te ayude?" Ella asintió con suavidad.

Me envió detrás de ella y desabotoné su camisa lenta, viendo varios moretones, sin embargo lo que resaltaba era un moretón desagradable en todo su abdomen. Cuando finalmente le quité la camisa vi su brazo izquierdo completamente inflamado.

"¿Quieres decirnos qué te sucedió?" Ella permaneció en silencio, así que finalmente vi a mis amigas, finalmente suplicándoles ayuda.

\- "¿Cómo te hiciste estas heridas? Debo saberlo para saber qué hacer". Habló Amy y Selene asintió. Lita llegó con una bandeja con 5 vasos con chocolate caliente y una tétera, al ver a Selene sobra decir que tuvo un pequeño infarto y casi suelta la bandeja.

Mina tomó un par de pocillos y le entregó uno de ellos a Selene con una sonrisa amable.

\- "Si tomas algo puedes explicarnos mejor". Selene asintió y extendió su mano temblorosa para tomar el pocillo siendo detenida por mí. Yo tomé el pocillo y lo llevé a sus labios recibiendo una mirada confundida de la pequeña.

\- "Estás débil y temblorosa, déjame ayudarte un poco". Ella asintió y comenzó a tomar con avidez el chocolate. Después de algunos segundos se encuentran más de la mitad del pocillo antes de separarse y suspirar. "¿Mejor?" Ella asintió levemente. "¿Puedes decirnos cómo terminaste así?"

\- "Ayer robé y me atraparon". Su voz seguía pareciendo algo torpe y forzosa, además de ser plana y anormalmente carente de emociones. Ella acaba de decir que intentaron robar y le dieron una paliza por hacerlo como si se tratara de algo como un simple tropiezo.

\- "¿Por qué?". Preguntó Mina con suavidad.

\- "Tenía hambre".

\- "¿Cuánto tiempo llevas sin comer?" Pregunta Amy y tras algunos minutos de silencio, tuvieron una respuesta.

\- "La última comida que tuve antes de enfermar fue la paloma de hace unas 2 semanas". Respondió con torpeza y creo que en este punto la única que no estaba llorando era ella. Ella acercó sus labios a la taza y nuevamente inclinó el pocillo para que tome más. En cuestión de segundos terminó el contenido del pocillo.

Amy tomó un botiquín de primeros auxilios y aplicó algunas cremas en el cuerpo de Selene, antes de cubrir su abdomen con un vendaje, después de eso perdió yeso y algodón y le puso un yeso en el brazo izquierdo.

\- "Lita, puedes ir a preparar el desayuno". Pidió y Lita asintió arrodillándose frente a la pequeña del grupo.

\- "¿Hay algo que quiera, princesa?" Pregunté Lita con una sonrisa y tanta amabilidad como era posible.

\- "Cualquier cosa. No necesito darme de su comida buena, me sirve cualquier cosa y haré lo que quieran". Su voz parecía rotar pero las lágrimas no salían, su mirada no tenía brillo y su cuerpo temblaba levemente mientras sufría su mano sana a su estómago.

¿Qué demonios le sucedió?

\- "Te prepararé un banquete". Prometió Lita entre sollozos antes de variar correr a la cocina.

Luna subió a la cama llorando y maulló a la pequeña princesa, quien simplemente la ignoró.

\- "¿Tu garganta está bien?" Pregunté a la médica del grupo y Selene asintió lentamente. "¿Segura? No tiene estado hablando mucho y parece que se te dificulte".

\- "Mucho tiempo sin hablar". Fue lo único que respondió causando nuestro desconcierto.

\- "¿Cuánto tiempo?" Pregunté a Amy en voz baja.

\- "Creo que esta es la primera vez que hablo con alguien en casi dos meses". Respondió como si se tratara de lo más normal del mundo y sin dudas alguna vez sentí horror.

¿Qué demonios sucedió?

\- "¿Y tu mamá?" Pregunté Mina.

\- "No puedo verla aún, no hasta cumplir una promesa". Respondió con una voz sorprendentemente plana.

¿Selene fue abandonada a su suerte?

No puedo creerlo, reina o lo que sea asesina a esa mujer cuando la veo.

POV de Mina

La pequeña y enérgica chica que siempre pensó que todo saldría bien se convirtió en una muñeca con la mirada muerta y aspecto deteriorado. No solo estaba desnutrida, también había sido golpeada por el simple hecho de intentar conseguir algo de comida. Sí, sé que robar está mal, pero mi princesa no es simplemente ese tratamiento tan cruel, ella quería comer y ahora está así, lastimada, hambrienta y con la mirada perdida. Jamás había visto algo tan lamentable.

Supongo que es mi deber como su amiga animarla un poco. Tal vez una canción la puede animar un poco.

\- "¿Quieres que cante una canción?" Pregunté con suavidad y ella permaneció en silencio. "Bueno, no importa, simplemente lo haré".

 _Girando Girando_

 _la luna es como un carrusel_

 _danzando gira_

 _su vestido de cristal_

 _con total esplendor_

 _siempre velara_

 _por un mundo lleno de paz_

 _Luna Luna, Luna Princesa_

-"Distensión". Su voz fría me hizo estremecer y detener mi canto. Sus ojos parecían fríos como un par de trozos de hielo y su mirada parecían ser capaces de atravesar y congelar mi alma en segundos.

\- "Pensaba que te gustaba". Murmuré sin recibir ningún tipo de respuesta ni miradas. "¿Qué te parece si hablamos de la luna o las aventuras de las maravillosas marineros?" Insistí y ella volvió a dirigirme aquella mirada fría.

\- "Aún si los marineros serían reales, ellas no hablarían basura de la calle".

Y esto sin duda alguna no me lo esperaba.

Nuestra princesa a la edad de 9 años dejó de creer en los cuentos de hadas y afirma que en caso de existir la odiarían por vivir en la calle. Lo peor de todo es la forma en la que se perdió ...

Desearía poder golpear a las personas que le enseñaron esas palabras.

\- "Oye pequeña, no puedes llamar así. Eres muy importante para nosotras, nosotras te protegeremos del mundo si es necesario ¿Me estás escuchando?" Pregunté con torpeza y ella no me contestó, lo único que hace es mirar hacia el techo con la mirada perdida.

Mi princesa estaba pálida con la piel enfermiza, cubierta de moretones, con ojeras pronunciadas y su pequeño y tembloroso cuerpo estaba esquelético. Ver su cuerpo en ese estado sin duda alguna me asustó, aparentemente más frágil que una muñeca de porcelana. Su respiración tampoco parecía la mejor.

Lo único bueno es que ahora su pequeño cuerpo fue cubierto con los vendajes que necesitó. No puedo imaginar qué hizo nuestra pequeña princesa en ese momento, sola y herida, sin nadie que pueda tratar sus heridas.

\- "¿Te sientes mareada?" Pregunta Amy.

\- "Selene, responde". Insistió Rei y ella asintió con suavidad.

\- "¿Vas a vomitar? ¿Quieres que te lleve al baño?" Ella negó con la cabeza un par de veces. "¿Estás seguro? ¿Te duele la cabeza? ¿Crees que te vas a desmayar?" Ella respiró profundamente, sin dejar de temblar antes de dirigir su mirada hacia mí.

\- "Es solo un poco de mareo. Gracias". Habló con lentitud con esa voz plana y un ligero toque de agradecimiento. Lita no tardó en llegar con algo de comida para Selene y corrió a la cocina para seguir cocinando.

Lita trajo unos espaguetis a la boloñesa que sobraron de ayer. Rei tomó el plato y el tenedor, inscribió algo de pasta, para luego llevar el bocado a la pequeña y frágil princesa. Selene en este punto tenía los ojos cristalinos al ver la comida frente a ella, su laboratorio tembló levemente como si estuviera a punto de llorar, pero las lágrimas nunca llegaron. Cerró los ojos, respiró profundamente y comenzó a comer en silencio, con la ayuda de Rei.

"Gracias por la comida"

La pequeña Selene comió y comió todo lo que trajo Lita, desde los espaguetis hasta el desayuno oficial de Lita que consiste en avena, huevo y salchichas. Todo estaba bien, excepto por una cosa, después de comer Selene no dijo casi ni una sola palabra, las únicas veces que bloqueó fue porque la obligamos a hacerlo.

La mayor parte de su tiempo Selene nos ignoró por completo y estuvo en un extraño estado de meditación en el que detectó una pared fijamente fija, claro, cuando no mantenía sus ojos cerrados fingiendo dormir.

Esta no se parecía en nada a la chica amable, dulce y cálida que vi hace solo unas horas.

¡Esto no está bien!

¡Nadie debería vivir en esas condiciones!

POV de Lita

Después de que Selene comió, pasamos un tiempo con ella y ella nos ignoró por completo. Así que tuvimos una pequeña reunión de emergencia para intentar decidir qué debemosmos hacer.

\- "Amy, ¿Qué le pasa? Quiero decir, no se supone que ella debería estar hablando un poco". Preguntó Mina con suavidad.

\- "Creo que está traumatizada y su estado actual no ayuda mucho". Respondió la chica genio del grupo.

\- "¿Y qué se supone que debemos hacer con ella?" Pregunté Rei con preocupación y Amy suspiró.

\- "Ella está bastante mal, necesitamos comprar suplementos de vitaminas, bebidas rehidratantes, cremas para las heridas y más suplementos médicos en general. Creo que también podríamos recibir comida más fácil de digerir, después de pasar semanas sin comer algo decente, no creo que darle comida pesada y grasosa sea buena idea. Es bastante probable que ella termine vomitando lo que acaba de comer ". Informó dejándonos atónitas.

\- "¿Realmente?" Murmuró Mina.

\- "Si antes estaba mal, ahora está incluso peor. Sus defensas están demasiado bajas, aún no se ha recuperado por completo de una intoxicación alimentaria, no ha comido, está algo deshidratada y bastante herida". Dijo con seriedad y bastante molestia.

\- "¿Qué debería preparar?" Pregunté y tras buscar en el computador de Mercurio, Amy me describió lo que podría preparar.

Esencialmente comida baja en grasa y alta en vitaminas y proteínas. Nada de lácteos porque pueden ser muy pesados para su estómago, muchos vegetales, cereales, nueves y algo de legumbres. Debe comer pescado, pollo y algo de carne roja.

\- "Listo. Ya sé lo que puedo preparar". Dije

\- "Haz una lista y yo haré una lista de las cosas que necesito de la farmacia. Rei y Mina conseguirán lo que necesitamos". Dijo Amy a modo de orden.

\- "Un minuto, ¿Por qué ustedes dos se quedan?" Pregunté una molesta marinero del fuego y Amy suspiró.

\- "Lita es la que puede mover a Selene con mayor facilidad en caso de necesitarse y yo tengo más conocimientos de medicina que ustedes". Explicó Amy y Rei cedió en silencio.

Amy y yo preparamos nuestras listas y se las entregas a Rei y Mina, quienes después de tomar algo del dinero que Haruka nos había dejado para los cuidados de Selene, salieron del lugar. Nosotras volvimos a la habitación de Rei para ver a Selene, quien seguía sentada frente a la mesa en la misma posición en la que habíamos dejado. Intentamos hablar con ella sin recibir respuesta y simplemente nos quedamos viéndola sin saber qué decirle.

Hace solo un día ella tenía 8 años, estaba feliz, sonriente, hablando con nosotras y actuando como la niña más tierna y mejor portada del mundo. Y ahora, a la corta edad de 9 años parecía como si la hubieran despojado de sus sueños, felicidad y todo lo que una vez tuvo, había sido maltratada y abandonada.

Esto me molestaba, tenía deseos de golpear a quien se hubiera atrevido a lastimarla. Pero eso no era todo, verla así, sentada en un rincón de la sala abrazando sus piernas mientras estaba al infinito con la mirada perdida, me recordaba a mí misma.

Yo había pasado por algo similar. Cuando mis padres murieron y mi tío me dio la noticia, no hice nada más que ver al infinito pensando en mi vida había terminado y lo mucho que los extrañaba; aunque por lo menos yo si prestaba atención cuando me hablaban.

¿Tal vez está cansada?

¿Siente mucho dolor?

¿No puede moverse?

Tal vez deberíamos llevarla a la cama.

\- "¿Quieres que te lleve de regreso a la cama?" Pregunté y ella no parecía haberme escuchado.

Me agaché y coloqué mi mano sobre su hombro haciéndola sobresaltar, ella se movió con torpeza estrellándose contra la pared, respirando con dificultad. Ella estaba temblando mientras yo miraba con absoluto terror, pero a su vez había algo diferente en esa mirada, algo que no podía identificar.

¿Ella piensa que yo voy a lastimarla?

\- "Selene". Dijimos su nombre, pero ella no reaccionó.

Ella comenzó a correr torpemente sorprendiéndonos, pero de alguna manera logré moverme para perseguirla para detenerla y evitar que se lastimara, afortunadamente ella no llegó muy lejos. Selene cayó poco después de salir de la casa y comenzó a vomitar mientras intentaba levantarse, lamentablemente para ella terminó vomitando a horcadas sobre el suelo.

Quise ayudarla, acariciar su espalda y consolarla, pero ella no aceptó mi ayuda, en su lugar ella intentó levantarse para correr.

\- "Lita, debes inmovilizarla o va a terminar lastimándose incluso más". Dijo Amy en voz baja y yo me limité a asentir. Yo la abracé tomé sus hombros con firmeza y ella comenzaron a patalear para liberarse sin enfocar su visión.

Ella no parecía verme.

Ella no parecía estar consciente de lo que estaba sucediendo.

\- "¡Selene! ¿Chica, me escuchas? ¡Selene!" Repetir hasta que su mirada parecía enfocarse en mí e instantáneamente dejó de patalear. "No te haremos daño, pequeña". Ella simplemente me vio a los ojos sin dejar de jadear. "¿Estás bien?" Pregunté y Selene me miró con aturdimiento antes de asentir lentamente.

\- "Suéltame". Murmuró intentando liberarse de mi agarre.

\- "Tiene fiebre". Informó a Amy detrás de mí y examiné a mi princesa.

Mi princesa parecía extremadamente vulnerable en estos momentos, ella estaba respirando más rápido de lo habitual, lucía incluso más pálida de lo que estaba haciendo solo una hora, cubierta de sudor y su pijama y cabello estaban cubiertos de vómito.

\- "¿Qué hacemos?" Pregunté esperando la orden de la médica del grupo, quien se tecleando en su computador.

\- "Tiene unos 39 ° C de temperatura y no hay medicamentos aquí en estos momentos". Dijo meditando por unos segundos antes de dar su respuesta. "Llévala al baño, debemos ducharla con agua fría para bajar la temperatura y limpiar el vómito". Ordenó a Amy e instantáneamente levanté a la princesa sin esperar su respuesta, la llevamos al baño, pero Selene no se dejó quitar la ropa cubierta de vómito.

-"No quiero". Murmuró y Amy se arrodilló frente a ella.

\- "Selene, debes hacerlo, tienes fiebre". Dijo con lentitud.

\- "No tengo fiebre y estoy bien". Respondió con molestia.

\- "Selene ..."

\- "Tú no me puedes obligar a un metro en el agua fría, ya no quiero más cosas frías".

\- "Selene, es importante. Tú puedes empeorar ..." Insistió Amy.

\- "¿Y cómo se supone que el agua fría me ayude buena?" Pregunté con enojo y terquedad. Ella se negó a escuchar la explicación de Amy, así que me puedes conocer y conocer a la ducha con la pequeña.

Definitivamente extraño a la niña obediente y bien portada.

\- "Amy, abre el agua". Pedí con cansancio, ella siguió mi orden sin dudar y en cuestiones de segundos tanto Selene como yo fuimos cubiertas por el agua fría.

Yo sostuve a mi pequeña princesa, coloqué algo de champú sobre su cabello sostenido con una sola mano mientras Amy se metía para quitarle la ropa y los vendajes sucios. Finalmente ella dejó de luchar y cooperó un poco con nosotras.

Al terminar el baño, tanto Amy como yo salimos de la ducha semidesnudas, sufriendo una pequeña, frágil y vulnerable princesa incapaz de mantenerse de pie sola, quien además de todo tiritaba.

Secamos a nuestra princesa con una toalla y Amy fue por ropa para la pequeña, nos secamos un poco y la ayudamos a vestirse en silencio. Finalmente la llevamos a la cama de Rei cubriéndola específicamente por la sábana y Amy le dio algunos medicamentos para la fiebre que ocurrió.

\- "¿Y los vendajes?" Pregunté

\- "No hay más, tenemos que esperar a las demás para volver a tratar sus heridas". Contestó con cansancio. Tomamos turnos para ducharnos apropiadamente, sin descuidar a la pequeña princesa enferma en ningún momento.

Honestamente, en estos momentos creo que la idea de Rei de mantener a nuestra amiga pequeña era una buena idea después de todo. Por lo menos eso le había ahorrado a esta pequeña mar lo que mar que le había ocurrido.

 **Nota de autora:**

Espero que les haya gustado. ¿Les gustó? ¿Lo odiaron? Por favor recuerden dejar sus comentarios, me gusta leer lo que tienen que decir sobre mis historias.


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7: Crecer duele

Mi nombre es Selene Eos Hoshimoto, tengo 6 años, solía vivir en la calle y bodegas abandonadas hasta que mi mamá construyó un refugio secreto al lado de una bodega abandonada, nunca he ido a una guardería o una escuela ya que mi mamá me enseña todo ella misma, mi mamá es muy inteligente y fuerte. No tengo un papá, mi mami dice que él no puede estar con nosotras porque está muy ocupado y vive muy lejos de Japón pero que un día volverá.

Mi mami trabaja todas las noches, ella busca cosas en los basureros y las arregla con lo que encuentra para luego venderlas, algunas veces antes de construir el refugio llegábamos al lugar donde mi mamá guardaba sus cosas y estas no estaban ahí o alguien las había destruido. Solía llorar cada vez que pasaba porque significaba que todo sería más difícil de lo normal.

Aprendí a leer, escribir, contar, sumar, dividir, fracciones, regla de tres y recientemente algo de algebra, me esfuerzo mucho estudiando porque mi mamá me dice que si estudio mucho podré ir a la universidad y ganar dinero para las dos. Mi mamá siempre dice que soy muy inteligente, pero yo sé que es porque ella es una muy buena maestra. Aprendí lo básico ayudándole a mi mamá con su inventario, guardo los elementos de acuerdo con su función, los engranajes y tornillos van en la caja de madera, las cosas de metal van en otra y lo que es para reparar aparatos con circuitos va en bolsas, las herramientas tienen su propia caja de herramientas y me sé los nombres de todas las herramientas.

-"Selene, mira lo que conseguí." Dijo mi mamá llegando a casa, mi mamá tiene el cabello plateado y ojos azules como yo, vestía una camisa de botones algo sucia y un pantalón café.

-"¿Que conseguiste? ¿Es otro horno? ¿Un video juego dañado?" Pregunté con emoción haciéndola reír.

-"Cuando pasaba por la universidad de Tokio para buscar suministros encontré estos libros usados en la basura. Tenemos libros nuevos". En ese momento vi una de las bolsas negras que siempre carga mi mamá y la vació dejando ver muchos libros grandes.

-"Es grandioso." Dije con alegría viendo los libros, había cosas complicadas con símbolos extraños, letras y números en un libro que decía cálculo y uno de algo llamado física, además de extraños dibujos de uno que decía electrónica y una mezcla de todo lo anterior en uno que decía robótica. Se veía extraño pero divertido.

"Te voy a poder enseñar mejor a partir de ahora, para que cuando crezcas puedas vivir mejor que ahora, me ayudarás con mi trabajo, conseguiremos dinero para comprar una casa propia cuando seas mayor, ganarás una beca para estudiar en la universidad. Tendrás la vida que siempre mereciste tener, mi pequeña niña." Me abrazó y empezó a llorar abrazándome como tantas noches.

Todos los días me hace prometer que jamás tomaré alcohol o consumiré drogas y que buscaré un hombre que me ame pero que tengo que evitar entregar todo mi corazón para no sufrir tanto como ella. Me hace jurar que no importa lo mal que esté la situación, jamás me prostituya, no sé muy bien qué sea eso pero las mujeres que lo hacen siempre tienen que ponerse mucho maquillaje para ocultar sus heridas, debe ser algo muy feo.

Apilamos los libros y los colocamos en un rincón de nuestro refugio, antes de quedarme dormida vi a mi mamá escribiendo en los libros, muy probablemente las notas con las que estoy acostumbrada a estudiar.

Mi mamá siempre me ayuda, incluso cuando no puede estar conmigo. No sé qué haría sin ella.

\- 7 años -

He aprendido mucho en este último año, desde temas de matemáticas más avanzados hasta física y la función de algunas piezas mecánicas que usa mi mamá. Sé cómo identificar cuando las piezas están bien y cuando están rotas u oxidadas, tal y como sé desarmar cosas.

Mi mamá está intentando obtener un trabajo en un barrio cercano hoy y no regresará hasta la noche, así que tendré que pasar todo el día sola, aunque no es como si esto fuera algo nuevo. Mi mamá me dejó preparado algo de arroz con plantas de jardín y huevo, además de una manzana para comer el día de hoy.

Estoy tan feliz de tener tanta comida y lo mejor de todo es que nos durará más de una semana lo que tenemos. El arroz fue gracias a una señora que nos regaló una bolsa de arroz cuando nos vio caminando juntas por la calle, un pandillero amable nos dio una bolsa con 6 manzanas y mi mamá compró una docena de huevos, un par de tomates, unas latas de atún y unas salchichas.

Comí alegremente mi arroz con huevo que mi mamá me había empacado en mi bolsa de plástico, me chupé mis dedos, dejando algo más de comida para más tarde, amarré la bolsa nuevamente y la guardé en mi pequeña mochila negra. Limpié mis manos en mi pantalón y luego saqué la manzana que mi mamá me había dado para el día de hoy.

Miré mi manzana a la luz del sol, deleitándome con su aspecto era brillante y verde, no estaba dañada en ninguna parte y tampoco estaba golpeada. Agradecí en silencio al amable señor pandillero que nos entregó las manzanas y justo cuando me dispuse a morderla, el llanto de un niño me detuvo.

Pude ver a un niño al otro lado del parque, llorando incontrolablemente. El niño tenía el cabello rubio y parecía pequeño, tal vez de unos 4 años y parecía estar solo. Lo observé con cautela por algunos minutos, en espera de ver a algún adulto llegar y ayudarle, pero no sucedió, así que decidí acercarme.

-"¿Por qué lloras?" Pregunté con torpeza.

-"Mi mami. Quiero a mi mami". Lloró y después de algún tiempo intentando tranquilizarlo y obtener respuestas descubrí que Sammy había salido con su papá, pero se separó de su padre y terminó de alguna forma llegando aquí. También vi que Sammy tenía una pulsera con lo que parecía ser una dirección y un numero largo que no sabía a qué correspondía.

La dirección es de un barrio que queda un poco lejos de aquí, Juuban, una vez acompañé a mi mamá a ese lugar

-"Sammy, si quieres te puedo llevar con tu mamá. Yo puedo hacerlo". Dije con timidez y el niño dejó de sollozar.

-"¿Realmente?" Yo me limité a asentir con torpeza extendiéndole al niño mi mano y el niño se calmó, así que empezamos a caminar.

-"Hueles extraño". Señaló el niño después de un rato causando mi preocupación.

Tal vez sea por eso que por mucho que lo intento no puedo jugar con los chicos del parque.

-"¿Realmente? Lo lamento, Sammy". Murmuré con tristeza.

-"¿Por qué hueles extraño? ¿Por qué luces diferente? ¿Cómo te llamas?" Preguntó mientras caminábamos haciéndome sentir algo triste.

-"Mi mamá y yo no tenemos mucho dinero, así que no puedo tener tantas cosas lindas como tú". Expliqué con suavidad.

Sammy siguió hablando y haciendo varias preguntas, no parecía darle mucha importancia al hecho de que me veía diferente, simplemente era curioso.

-"Tengo hambre". Se quejó sosteniendo su estómago y yo miré por miré mi bolso.

Yo tengo algo de comida. Me queda una manzana y arroz para el almuerzo y la cena. Si le doy de mi comida tal vez no sea capaz de comer la cena.

Miré a Sammy de reojo mientras caminamos, finalmente terminé rindiéndome y guiando al pequeño al parque más cercano. Le pedí que se sentara en el piso y saqué mi comida de mi bolso.

-"Saca un poco, es arroz con huevo". Murmuré y el niño comenzó a comer alegremente.

A mí no me gustaba pasar hambre a su edad, especialmente porque fue por esa época que tuvimos más problemas. Si bien yo no lo recuerdo, antes de que yo cumpliera los 4 años, vivíamos en la casa de un amigo de mi mamá, quien terminó corriéndonos porque decidió casarse con su novia o algo parecido.

Cuando tenía su edad, me hubiera gustado que alguien me hubiera dado comida cada vez que tenía hambre.

-"¿Estás triste?" Preguntó y yo negué con la cabeza.

-"Estoy bien". Contesté con suavidad conteniendo mi llanto frente al niño.

Por lo menos él no tendrá hambre.

Después de eso seguimos caminando, Sammy se quejó porque estaba cansado de caminar y lo alcé el resto del recorrido.

-"¡Sammy!" Gritó una mujer de largo cabello ondulado de un color negro azuloso y ojos azules oscuros.

-"¡Mami!" Gritó el niño y yo lo bajé de mi espalda, lo siguiente que vi fue al pequeño correr hacia los brazos de su madre, ambos llorando.

Parece que cumplí con mi trabajo, ahora es tiempo de regresar.

-"Muchas gracias por traerlo, no sabes lo mucho que significa para mí, pequeña". Dijo la mujer de cabello ondulado haciéndome dar la vuelta nuevamente para verla a ella.

¿Por qué me habla?

Por lo general los adultos siempre me ignoran y le dicen a los niños que se alejen de mí. Incluso si trato de ayudarlos o de preguntarles algo, ellos simplemente me dicen que me aleje o me ignoran.

-"Con mucho gusto, no fue un problema". Tartamudeé viendo por primera vez la mirada agradecida de la mujer de cabello ondulado, quien se estaba limpiando las lágrimas con una mano mientras que con la otra sostenía a su hijo.

Ella me miró fijamente, como si estuviera inspeccionándome y me dio una mirada extraña, que me recordó un poco a la de mi mamá.

-"¿Te gustaría pasar a la casa y comer algo, pequeña?" Preguntó con suavidad y yo no pude evitar abrir los ojos con sorpresa.

-"¿Realmente?" Pregunté con sorpresa y ella sonrió con suavidad.

-"¡Por supuesto! Es lo menos que debo hacer por ti, además ya debes tener hambre".

-"Es cierto. Serene no comió conmigo". Dijo Sammy, pronunciando mal mi nombre, y la mujer de cabello ondulado azuloso y ojos de color azul oscuro me miró con sorpresa.

-"Le diste de comer". Dijo con una voz temblorosa sin dejar de verme mientras yo me limité a asentir con timidez.

-"¿Hice mal?" Pregunté y las lágrimas empezaron a caer nuevamente de sus ojos.

-"No. Eres una chica muy buena. Vamos, entra para que puedas comer algo". Yo me limité a asentir con emoción ante la idea de ver el interior de una casa real. "Te llamas Serene, ¿Cierto?" Pidió y yo corregí.

-"Es Serena". Corregí con timidez y la mujer sonreí.

Se supone que no debo dar mi nombre a los extraños, así que le di a Sammy el nombre de mi mamá, aunque Sammy tampoco lo pronunció bien.

-"Encantada de conocerte, Serena. Mi nombre es Ikuko Tsukino y el niño que encontraste es mi hijo, Samuel Tsukino".

La señora Ikuko me enseñó la casa. Quedé asombrada por el gran tamaño del lugar, todo se veía muy bonito y costoso y Sammy tenía más juguetes de los que yo podía imaginar. Comí una comida llamada arroz con curry, que era una porción de arroz grande con una igualmente grande de un pollo con curry y otras cosas. Luego la señora Ikuko nos dio a Sammy y a mí unos pequeños con algo llamado pudín de chocolate, eso era absolutamente delicioso.

La señora Ikuko se la pasó llorando casi todo el tiempo que estuve en la casa, su llanto y me recordaba un poco al de mi mamá. Y cuando me fui ella me entregó muchas cajas de plástico con curry, carne de cerdo, una bolsa de leche y una bolsa de avena. Claro, además de una invitación para volver a su casa cuando yo lo deseara.

La Señora Ikuko y Sammy son gente muy buena, tal vez vuelva a visitarlos, aunque no creo que le diga a mi mamá sobre ellos o me regañará por hablar con extraños y se preocupará más cada vez que me deja sola.

\- 9 años -

Hace algún tiempo le ayudo a mi mamá con su trabajo, mi mamá dice que soy un prodigio por poder ayudarle a trabajar y a veces logro reparar cosas que ella no puede, yo realmente no creo ser tan especial, yo solo intento ayudarle a conseguir comida para las dos.

Gracias a nuestro trabajo en equipo ahora tenemos dinero suficiente para no volver a pasar hambre, no hemos vuelto a buscar comida en la basura o de plantas de los parques. Mi mamá dice que si seguimos con tan buena suerte podríamos empezar a pensar en comprar un pequeño apartamento para los dos cuando yo sea mayor (Mi mamá me explicó que tiene muchas deudas en el banco, razón por la cual tendría problemas al intentar comprar una casa.) y después empezaremos a ahorrar para abrir una pequeña tienda.

El día de hoy es mi cumpleaños y ha sido muy bueno, nos compraron 5 aparatos de segunda mano arreglados, algo se dañó en la tienda y mi mamá lo arregló, ahora el dueño de la tienda estaba ahí y quedó sorprendido, nos dijo que nos pagaría por ayuda cada vez que algo se dañe.

-"Selene, tengo un regalo para ti." Dijo mi mamá con alegría llegando a la bodega en la que nos hemos quedando la última semana. Ella sostenía una caja de cartón en una mano y en otra tenía una bolsa de papel con comida, me entregó la caja.

Al abrir cuidadosamente la caja vi algo que solo había visto en las vitrinas de las panaderías, en restaurantes y en imágenes de revistas o carteles, era un pedazo de torta chocolate. Quedé impactada. En mis demás cumpleaños simplemente nos acostábamos en el piso para mirar las estrellas, ocasionalmente mi mamá me daba algunos dulces, pero esta vez recibí un pedazo de torta de chocolate.

-"Es una torta de chocolate." Dije impresionada.

-"También traje carne y otras cosas, hoy voy a cocinar curry para celebrar tu cumpleaños."

-"Pero es muy costoso…" Comenté preocupada. Siempre he conocido la importancia de ahorrar ¿Cómo es posible que mi mamá me quiera dar todo esto?

-"No vamos a seguir viviendo así por más tiempo." Dijo animada, estaba demasiado feliz. "Me encontré con tu abuelo, él estaba en un viaje de negocios y al verme dijo que se arrepintió por no haberme ayudado cuando lo necesitaba. Estaba ocupado pero dijo que nos llevaría mañana a vivir con él y tu abuela. Todo va a ser mejor a partir de mañana. Vas a vivir en una gran mansión con una cama para ti sola, todos los juguetes que siempre debiste tener e irás a la escuela."

-"Increíble." Dije asombrada.

Celebramos juntas mi cumpleaños con alegría, era la primera vez en toda mi vida que me sentía feliz de vivir, creía que tenía un futuro, todo iba a mejorar para mí. Iría a la escuela, podría hablar con niños de mi edad sin que sus padres los apartaran de mí por la ropa que usaba, tendría una casa para vivir con mi mamá y en algún momento tal vez consiga un hombre parecido a un príncipe azul. Mis sueños se harían realidad, no serán simples ilusiones lejanas e inalcanzables, solo a un día de distancia.

Al despertar mi mamá me hizo vestir mi mejor ropa, una camisa rosada con un par de manchas de pinturas y un pantalón azul, la ropa era algo grande para mi cuerpo pero era sin duda alguna la más cómoda y limpia que tenía; también me peinó con dos dangos. Ella usaba ropa parecida a la mía.

Es extraño estar vestida de esta forma. Hace un poco más de año mi mamá me pidió que ocultara mi cabello con una gorra cada vez que salía de nuestro refugio, debido a que mi cabello largo llamaba demasiado la atención. Y hoy tengo mi cabello visible y uso mi mejor ropa, esto me hace sentir algo avergonzada.

Desayunamos y nos fuimos inmediatamente para llegar tan pronto como era humanamente posible, como resultado habíamos llegado 1 hora antes al sitio del encuentro, mi madre se sentía orgullosa por llegar temprano porque según ella, es la primera vez que llega temprano a una reunión con el abuelo en toda su vida.

Entramos a la cafetería donde encontraríamos a mi abuelo siendo recibidas por miradas incómodas de la gente den interior. Todos vestían bien, los hombres usaban traje y corbata, las mujeres costosos vestidos y joyería fina, este lugar era posiblemente para ricos y nosotras no parecíamos encajar.

-"Señora, no puede entrar a este lugar luciendo así. Tengo que pedirle que se retire". Dijo un hombre con traje blanco.

-"Selene, espérame en la entrada unos segundos mientras hablo con el encargado." Murmuró a mi oído y yo asentí alejándome hasta la puerta de entrada sin atreverme a salir mientras mi madre se dirigía en compañía del mesero a la recepción. Observé a mi madre hablando con un señor mayor de cabello canoso, después de unos minutos escuché unos gritos y mi madre volvió llorando y me sacó del lugar en silencio.

-"¿Estás bien?" Pregunté con preocupación.

-"Tu abuelo canceló, se presentó un trabajo importante y mandó a decir que mañana nos encontraríamos mañana en ese restaurante." Mi mamá lloraba y yo quería hacerlo también, entendí que prefirió trabajar que estar con nosotras. Nadie nos quiere a ninguna de las dos.

Mi padre abandonó a mi madre cuando supo que estaba embarazada de mí, aunque mi mamá no lo diga, sé que es cierto. Los abuelos no le quisieron dar más dinero a mi mamá por alguna pelea, no ayudaron con las deudas que terminaron quitándonos nuestra casa cuando yo tenía unos 2 años. Despidieron de su trabajo porque tenía que cuidarme todo el tiempo cuando era niña, el amigo de mi mamá con el que nos estábamos quedando la echó de su apartamento y el resto sus amigos nos dieron la espalda. Fue así que terminamos en la calle.

Claro, mi mamá siempre trató de encontrar trabajo y sacarme adelante, pero nadie la contrataba por vivir en la calle y su aspecto, además del hecho de que ella no terminó la universidad. Nadie nos tendió la mano cuando lo necesitábamos.

Todos nos abandonaron, es por eso que estamos solas.

Estamos solas, siempre lo hemos estado. La paz no parece existir para nosotras ¿Por qué el mundo nos odia tanto? Quiero llorar pero no puedo, si llego a llorar ahora mi mamá se pondrá muy triste.

-"Todo estará bien. Lo importante es que estamos juntas como siempre". Dije con suavidad.

-"Mi princesa. Siempre eres la que me brinda consuelo y yo simplemente te doy problemas." Lloró abrazándome en la mitad de la calle y yo correspondí a su abrazo.

-"Es falso, siempre me has protegido y brindado tu amor, has sacrificado mucho por mí." Repliqué y ella siguió llorando en silencio, de alguna forma llegamos a un parque cercano y nos sentamos en el prado en silencio.

-"Mi sueño. Mi sueño es que tengas una vida feliz, sin tener que preocuparte por el dinero, una vida llena de lujos, vayas a la universidad, consigas amigas de tu edad y un novio atento". Su mirada estaba llena de melancolía.

Debo ser fuerte por ella.

-"Lo sé, siempre lo has dicho". Contesté con calma nuevamente tragando mi deseo de llorar. "Y mi sueño es que estés a mi lado cuando llegue ese momento".

-"Quiero que me prometas que si en algún momento me llega a pasar algo, sigas adelante y cumplas mi sueño".

-"Lo haré". Prometí a la ligera calmando un poco a mi mamá, siempre se comporta como si fuera la última vez que me fuera a ver.

El cielo estaba despejado así que decidimos acampar como otras veces, almorzamos y cenamos con unas manzanas de un árbol y bayas de los arbustos, nos acostamos y me quedé dormida viendo las estrellas mientras mi mamá me contaba una la historia de amor de Endimion y la diosa Selene, y sobre la hermana de Selene, Eos, quien trae la luz. De esas dos diosas de la luz proviene mi nombre. Siempre me ha dicho que me dio ese nombre porque para ella era su luz de la esperanza, aquella que la mantiene viva.

Por algún motivo sus historias siempre me recuerdan a mis sueños en ese hermoso palacio con las hermosas sailors diciéndome palabras amables y ese hermoso príncipe de cabello negro y ojos azules.

En el medio de la noche mi madre empezó a gritar despertándome. Había un hombre mucho más grande que mi mamá peleando con ella.

-"Selene huye". Gritó mi mamá haciéndome entrar en pánico. Tenía miedo pero no quería dejar sola a mi madre. "Estaré bien, solo vete". El hombre intentó tocarme y automáticamente empecé a correr tan rápido como pude, tenía que buscar ayuda, pero era muy tarde y no había gente en la calle.

Intenté tocando la puerta de algunas casas, nadie abrió su puerta para ayudarme. Grité tan fuerte como pude hasta que mi garganta empezó a doler. Golpeé las puertas con tanta fuerza como pude, enrojeciendo mis puños.

No había nadie que ayudara a mi mamá.

Corrí al parque nuevamente y el hombre ya se había ido, me acerqué a mi mamá para verla semi-desnuda y con una herida grande en su costado.

-"Mami". Dije con dificultad y ella sonrió con debilidad.

-"Mi bella diosa." Yo me acerqué a ella y la abracé con toda mi fuerza. "Cumple tu promesa, haz mi sueño realidad".

-"Lo haré, pero por favor no te vayas. Te necesito mami. No quiero estar sola".

-"No estarás sola, siempre estaré a tu lado y cuando encuentres gente buena que descubra ese corazón tan grande que tienes, ellos también estarán a tu lado. Recuerda valorar tu vida, ir a la universidad y graduarte. Haz buenos amigos, jamás consumas drogas o te vuelvas una alcohólica. Y por encima de todo, Jamás olvides que te amé con toda mi alma". Tosió sangre asustándome y yo empecé a llorar. "Gracias por ser mi luz todos estos años. Gracias por permitirme ser tu madre nuevamente, Serenity". Sus ojos se nublaron.

El día después de mi cumpleaños, a la luz de las estrellas, mi mamá dio sus últimas palabras expresando todo su amor por mí. Ella me miró fijamente con una sonrisa triste, asegurando que mi imagen fuera lo último que ella vería y así dio su último respiro en mis brazos. Incluso después de que su corazón dio su último latido, su cuerpo aún mantenía algo de su calor.

Traté de negar que mi madre en mis brazos había muerto, quise convencerme de que ella estaba simplemente estaba dormida y le grité a su cuerpo sin vida que despertara. Yo la abracé aferrándome a su calor hasta que este se fue y luego me alejé para verla. En el instante en que mi mirada se centró con sus ojos, un par de ojos entreabiertos que carecían de su brillo característico, su mirada perdida incapaz de reconocer que yo me encontraba frente a ella. Verla en ese estado fue lo que me hizo aceptar que mi mamá ya no se encontraba ahí.

Ella murió en mis brazos y me dejó huérfana.

Estoy sola.

Me duele. Siento como si algo estuviera apretando mi pecho, me desgarra ese sentimiento y me produce mareo. Las lágrimas no dejan de fluir, por primera vez en mi vida no podía retenerlas.

Deseé correr, huir del lugar al ser incapaz de ver su cuerpo muerto y maltrecho por un minuto más, pero fui capaz de contenerme con lo último que quedaba de mi fuerza. Yo no podía simplemente dejarla así, así que decidí una última muestra de cariño y eso fue lo que hice. De alguna manera logré forzar una sonrisa en mi rostro a pesar de mi incesante llanto, cerré sus ojos con mis manos, organicé su cabello con mis dedos sin dejar de llorar en ningún momento y la vi por última vez intentando grabar su aspecto en lo más profundo de mi mente.

Yo no quiero olvidarla.

Si este iba a ser mi último recuerdo de ella, quería ser capaz de recordarlo hasta el día de mi muerte.

-"Jamás te olvidaré, mamá". Prometí entre sollozos y lo siguiente fue tomar nuestras pertenencias y correr lejos del lugar donde descansaba su cuerpo, sin mirar atrás.

Yo solo trataba de olvidar el dolor al alejarme de ella, pero a decir verdad, con cada paso que daba más dolor sentía. Y por mucho que lo intentaba, no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había ocurrido.

Si mi abuelo no hubiera preferido su trabajo sobre nosotras…

Si ese hombre no nos hubiera encontrado…

Si hubiera sido lo suficientemente fuerte para detenerlo…

Si tan solo alguien me hubiera ayudado…

Si cualquiera de esas cosas hubiera sido distinta, nada de esto hubiera pasado y ella seguiría a mi lado, viva.

Me odia, la vida me odia, lo único que hace es torturarme. La gente ignora mi existencia por vestir esta ropa desgastada, mi abuelo me odia por nacer fuera de un matrimonio y por ser hija de un borracho que le robó su hija.

¿Por qué no puedo ser feliz? ¿Hice algo malo? ¿Es por vivir? La vida parece ser simplemente sufrimiento.

No busqué a mi abuelo, no sabía cómo encontrarlo y nadie ayudaría a una niña de la calle como yo.

Mientras corría sin rumbo por las calles de Tokio, decidí que debía a seguir con la vida que conocía, e intentar sobrevivir como lo hacía en compañía de mi madre.

3 meses después

Ha empezado la temporada de lluvias y los vientos fuertes, lo cual para mí significa comida arruinada. Yo no he podido comer mucho últimamente, intenté vender objetos reparados como mi mamá pero nadie me cree porque soy una simple niña.

La última vez que intenté vender algo llamaron a la policía diciendo que estaba vendiendo cosas robadas y tuve que abandonar mi cargamento para escapar de la policía, perdiéndolo absolutamente todo, incluyendo lo que quedaba mis ahorros. Después de eso enterré todos mis objetos valiosos bajo tierra, para mantenerlos a salvo y busqué otras formas conseguir comida.

Todos los días busco palomas muertas en los parques o trato de atrapar alguna y busco comida en la basura de los restaurantes. Lamentablemente no soy tan buena como lo era mi mamá y empiezo a dudar si alguna vez lo seré.

Ahora que mi mamá se fue casi nunca puedo comer. Ya no tengo a alguien para que me consiga comida en buen estado, cocine por mí o consiga dinero. Mi mamá ya no está aquí para cuidarme, ahora estoy sola y el hambre es un recordatorio constante de ellos.

La última comida completa que recuerdo fue la sopa de paloma que hice con la paloma muerta que encontré en el parque hace dos semanas. Ese fue un gran almuerzo hasta que yo tuve la grandiosa idea de comer unos días después comida de la basura de un restaurante de la zona. La comida que normalmente hubiera sido comible había sido arruinada por la lluvia y como resultado me enfermé. Enfermé por segunda vez en los últimos 3 meses.

Quiero comer. Necesito comer cualquier cosa, pero no encuentro nada. Mi única opción es buscar en la basura y no quiero enfermar de nuevo.

¿Qué debo hacer?

-"Estas compras pesan demasiado". Escuché a una señora al otro lado del pasillo e inmediatamente me levanté y me acerqué a ella. Era una simple mujer de unos 50 años, visiblemente cansada.

¿Debería intentarlo?

Si le pido algo de comida, seguramente me ignorará al igual que los demás. Pero yo podría quitarle una bolsa, no creo que ella necesite tanta comida.

Mami, lo lamento, sé que tu no querías que hiciera eso, pero no tengo opción. Debo robar para conseguir algo de comida.

Seguí a la señora hasta el parque, ella colocó las bolsas en una banca y se disponía a sentarse cuando empecé a correr y tomé una bolsa. Corrí tan rápido como pude ignorando los gritos y finalmente me escondí en un callejón cercano. Inmediatamente saqué lo que parecían ser latas de comida y las metí en mi mochila.

Finalmente vacié la bolsa de papel y observé muchos vegetales frescos, había lechuga, tomate, zanahorias y cebolla larga. Inmediatamente tomé la zanahoria y la mordí, comí un par de bocados más fue entonces que sentí un golpe en mi espalda y uno de mis colmillos se desprendió dolorosamente con el golpe. El dolor me hizo escupir la zanahoria, mientras una fuerza me elevaba por los aires.

Vi un hombre joven de ojos negros y lo siguiente que sucedió fue que empezó a golpearme una y otra vez para luego tirarme al suelo y darme una patada. Casi inmediatamente empecé a llorar mientras escuchaba sus burlas por mi llanto.

-"Ladrón de mierda". Pateó mi estómago haciéndome sentir un dolor terrible y escupir el poco alimento que había comido. "Basura de la calle". Pateó muchas veces más hasta que sentí un chasquido y un terrible dolor. "Maldito ladrón". Intenté bloquear mi estómago con mi brazo, lamentablemente mi brazo no pudo soportar la patada y escuché otro chasquido. "Por gente como ustedes es que no hay seguridad". Me levantó de mi camisa y lo miré con absoluto temor. Intenté pedir ayuda, pero las palabras no salían, simplemente lloré.

Lo único que pude hacer fue llorar, tal y como cada noche desde que mi mamá me dejó.

¿Por qué soy tan débil?

¿Por qué soy tan patética?

¿Por qué lo único que puedo hacer es llorar?

"La escoria no debe robar a la gente honesta, ¿Entiendes?" No me moví, el miedo me había paralizado. Tenía que hacer algo, contestar, moverme o lo que sea, pero no pude hacer nada. Su respuesta fue simple, me golpeó contra la pared.

Asentí inmediatamente, pero aun así recibí un golpe. Patada.

Por favor, que se detenga el dolor.

Mi captor finalmente me bajó, me puso boca abajo con una rodilla en mi espalda, presionándome contra el piso por algún tiempo.

¿Por qué duele tanto?

¿Cuándo se detendrá el dolor?

¡No quiero volver a sentir!

"No vales nada y jamás lo harás, pequeño ladrón ¿Entiendes?" Asentí nuevamente, lo único que puedo hacer y otra persona me jaló, fue entonces que los vi.

"Si empiezan a robar desde pequeños, qué se puede esperar de ellos cuando crezcan".

"Bien hecho, así entenderá".

Había un par de policías frente a mí. Me querían llevar a algún lugar y yo no podía confiar en ellos, no después de todas las veces que no le permitieron volver a mi mamá a casa. Yo no podía confiar en ellos. ¿Qué pasa si son peores que el tipo que me golpeó? Yo no podía ir con ellos, me lastimarían mucho. Tenía que escapar sin importar nada.

Intenté darles patadas y ellos me inmovilizaron para ponerme esposas, de alguna manera logré patear al tipo que me había logrado colocar las esposas y al que me estaba agarrando lo mordí haciendo que me soltara. Tras escapar no lo dudé ni un segundo antes de empezar a correr entre los callejones. Finalmente cuando me di cuenta de que no había nadie persiguiéndome, me detuve en un callejón vacío y me dejé caer sobre el piso, al lado de un bote de la basura, me quité con dolor las esposas que aprisionaban mis muñecas.

Fue cuando finalmente recuperé el aliento que noté por primera vez que no tenía mi mochila. Tal vez fue por la paliza que se quedó en el callejón o alguno de los policías la tomó o simplemente se cayó mientras huía. El punto es que la había perdido. Ya no tenía la manta que usaba para abrigarme, mi escasa ropa extra, mi cepillo para el pelo o la comida que había robado.

Ahora lo único que me quedaba era la ropa que traía puesta, el gorro con el que ocultaba mi cabello, el pañuelo de mi bolso y un par de clips.

Ahora no tenía nada…

Todo había sido para nada, no tenía nada para comer.

Había robado para nada.

Había sido golpeada para nada.

¿Por qué mi vida no puede ser como cuando tenía 7 años?

¿Por qué debe doler tanto crecer?

¿Por qué estoy sola?

¿Por qué soy tan débil?

Lloré por el dolor de la paliza que recibí, lloré por la desdicha de estar sola, lloré por el frio que sentía, lloré por la muerte de mi mamá, lloré por lo mucho que la extrañaba y por lo patética que soy. Lloré por todo.

No supe por cuanto tiempo lloré, simplemente lo hice hasta me fue imposible seguir haciéndolo y después me prometí a mí misma que esta sería la última vez que lloraría. No importa cuánto me golpeen o insulten, no les daré el gusto de verme llorar. Tampoco importa cuanta hambre tenga, no lloraré.

Si quiero sobrevivir no hay tiempo para el llanto.

Si quiero seguir adelante no hay tiempo para ser patética.

¡No volveré a llorar jamás!

¡No quiero volverme a sentir de esta forma!


End file.
